


The Almost Start

by GazDibMama



Series: Unexpected Arrangement 'Verse [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, caretakerChibs, caretakerElla, sickJax, sickTellerboys, still suck at this tagging shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazDibMama/pseuds/GazDibMama
Summary: Another prequel in the Unexpected Arrangement 'verse. This is set just months after the ending of 'The First Six Times'.Jax, Abel and Thomas are all sick. Ella and Chibs take care of them.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know I have like a zillion other fics that I should be working on, but this writer's block is holding on tight. That is until I started to look back through this. It's mostly done, only needing three more chapters, which I actually managed to sketch out. So this should be complete within the next week.
> 
> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Jax got up that morning feeling like crap. He sighed as he could hear both boys coughing in their rooms. Once again, he felt the loss of having Tara in jail. While he knew they were probably over, and he was afraid of her trying to take the boys, she was a doctor and would know what to do.

Usually his Mom would be all over shit, but she was laid up with this cold/flu thing that had been going around, finally invading their house. He went into Abel’s room, the little man looked as bad as he felt. He sat down by the boy, putting the back of his hand to Abel’s forehead. His son was burning up. He gave Abel a dosage of the children’s cold and flu stuff his Mom had Phil bring over. His son made a face. He looked at Abel with sympathy. “I know buddy, but it’ll make ya feel better.” Abel nodded as he rolled back over onto his side.

He got up and repeated the whole thing with Thomas. The only difference was that at age two, Thomas didn’t make the face Abel did; he just spit the stuff out. He chuckled a little as he got up to get a washcloth to wipe the medicine from Thomas’s face. After two more tries, he gave up for the moment.

Looking over at the clock, he could see it was now late enough that he could call Abel in sick to school. After getting that done, he got the boys together to take them over to Chibs’ girl’s house. He had taken the boys home the night before, much to Ella’s displeasure.

When they got to her house, he let himself and the boys in. When he walked into the kitchen, she turned and looked at the three of them. Taking Thomas out of his arms, she took Abel’s hand. “C’mon boys, let’s get you back to bed.” Abel nodded miserably as he walked back to the room that Ella had created for his boys.

After getting the boys down she walked back into the kitchen. He looked at her. “Got a dose of the stuff my Mom sent over down Abel.” He pulled it out of the bag he had put together for the boys. “But all Thomas did was spit it out. Three times. I hope he got a little down.” 

She was standing, leaning back on the kitchen counter, arms crossed, looking at him. He tried to smile, but ended up coughing. She nodded, then grabbed her cel. After hitting a couple of buttons, she started to talk. “Filip, whatever is happening today is going to happen without Jackson. My guess is he’s got the same crap that Gemma and the boys have.” She listened for a moment, then looked him directly in the eye as she spoke. “Let me get this straight for Jackson’s edification. I am to keep him here by any means necessary, and take care of him and the boys. You’ll be home later tonight and if I need anything to call Phil and he can do any running I need.” She smiled at Chibs’s reply. “Love you too. See you later.” 

She placed her cel back on the counter, then looked at him. He looked back at her, shaking his head. “Gotta go deal with…well what we have to deal with today.” He tried to look like he felt fine, and then started to cough again.

She laughed and started to push him towards her bedroom, taking his kutte as she did. “Get out of your clothes and get into bed. I’m gonna go check in on the boys, then look to see what I’m going to need for the three of you.” He turned trying to argue. She cut him off. “By any means necessary, Jackson. I do have handcuffs and a taser; and I will use them.”

He did grin at that. “Yes ma’am.” He threw up his hands in mock surrender. “I’ll go to bed. I would hate for you to get in to trouble with Chibs.”

She nodded. “Good. I’ll be back in a minute or so.” She pointed to the bed. “Now get to bed. It’s the only thing that will really help. Sleep.” She turned, leaving the room.

He got out of his clothes other than boxers and climbed into Ella’s bed. It was strange being in a bed he was pretty positive Chibs had sex in the night before. But after settling in, he noticed other small things. The bed was soft, as were the pillows. The comforter was a heavy down, truly living up to its name. It smelled of a mix of Ella’s perfume and Chibs’ cologne, along with other things that he was trying very hard not to think about because it really was pretty damn comfortable and he really did feel like crap and really did want to go back to sleep.

He had started to doze off when Ella came back in cel phone in her hand. He tried to sit up, but she shoved him back down and put a thermometer in his ear. After a minute it beeped. She pulled it out and looked at him. “Yep, what I thought. Your temp is sitting right around a hundred and two. Both boys are at a hundred and one point something.” She smiled at him. “I’m gonna get you some Advil and water. Got a dose of the medicine down Thomas. Both he and Abel are sleeping.” She left the room dialing a number on her cel. He could hear her voice as she stood outside the door.

“Phil? This is Ella, Chibs said that you would do some running for me if I needed it. Well, I need it. Can you come by and pick up a list and my credit card? Thanks.” He heard her walk away.

A couple of minutes later she came back in with a bottle of water, a bottle of Advil and a pen and small notebook. She handed him the bottles. “Take four. I’m putting together a list for Phil. I know what the boys will want and need. Anything you want on that list?”

He shook his head as she started writing. Looking over, he noticed her handwriting was very tidy. He watched as she was making her list. He could see things like a whole chicken, some kid’s things like popsicles. He noticed her write down Vick’s Mentholated Rub. He pointed to it. “What’s that for?”

She looked at him like he was stupid. “The boy’s coughs. It’s better than cough syrup while they’re trying to sleep, helps with the ache in their chests.” She looked at him. “Will you drink orange juice and Gatorade?”

He nodded. Looked like she was taking Chibs’s instructions seriously. She patted his leg. “Good. I’m going to go wait for Phil. Get some sleep. If you need anything, let me know.” She jerked her head to her left. “Master bathroom that way.” She got up and left the room. 

It didn’t take him long to follow her instructions. Before he could try to talk himself into getting up, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax is not the best patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. The mistakes are mine.

After getting her credit card to give to Phil with the list she had compiled, she went outdoors to wait for the rather large young man with the baby face. When he pulled up in the garage van, she heaved a sigh of relief. She really didn’t trust anyone other than Filip to drive her Rover.

She handed him the list and tried to give him the credit card but he refused. “Chibs gave me cash. Told me I wasn’t to take your card or your money.” He looked at her angry face apologetically. “Sorry, I’m more scared of him than you. At least right now. You may actually scare me more down the line.”

She chuckled. “At least you’re honest.” She patted the young man on the back. “Thanks Phil, I do appreciate it. All three of them are running temps of at least a hundred and two.” She cringed inwardly at the lie she had told Jackson. Abel’s temp was where she said it was, Thomas’s was over a hundred and two. She hoped that the children’s cold and flu stuff would kick in and bring it down a little.

Phil nodded as he looked at the list. “I’ll call if I have any questions. I should be back in about an hour.”

She smiled at the young man. He wasn’t the world brightest bulb, but he seemed to be steady and loyal. “Thanks Phil.”

The young man nodded and got in the garage van to go do her running. She went back inside. After making sure the three Teller boys were asleep, she dialed Gemma’s number.

The woman answered on the fourth ring and sounded like crap. “Ella.” Then Gemma coughed for a minute. “Fuck, this cough sucks.”

She chuckled. “I bet it does. I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough. Thought I would let you know Jackson and the boys are here, all sick. Jackson and Abel have temps just under a hundred and two, and Thomas’s is a little above that.” Gemma went to interrupt, but she cut her off. “Jackson hadn’t been able to get Thomas to take the medicine you had Phil bring him. I did about twenty minutes ago. I’ll take his temp in about another thirty, forty minutes, go from there.”

She could hear rustling on Gemma’s end. “I’ll be over in a bit sweetheart.” Gemma started coughing again.

She shook her head like Gem could see her. “Get your ass back in bed. You’re obviously still sick. I've got it handled here. Phil is going to the store for me, and Twink said he’d stop in when Leah got to the shop this afternoon. She can be left alone for an hour or so.”

She could hear the smile in Gemma’s voice. “Got it all covered don’t ya, darlin’?”

She chuckled. “Well, yeah. Kinda how I roll. Now I’m gonna go finish my column and get it emailed before any of the three wake up. Call if you need anything. I’m going to make chicken noodle soup; I’ll send Phil over with some later.”

Gemma sounded relieved. “Sounds good La. But call and let me know how my boys are doing, okay?”

She smiled. “Of course, now go back to sleep.” Disconnecting the call, she went inside, finishing her column and getting it emailed. 

She was in the kitchen chopping carrots and celery for the soup when Phil came back. She had tried to help him bring bags in, but the boy had refused. So she settled for putting stuff away as Phil brought it in.

As he was bringing in the last bags she heard his voice. “You look like shit Jax.” She walked out to the living room to see Jackson standing in the middle of the room in his jeans. 

He gave Phil a dirty look. “Look worse than I feel. Heard ya out here, came to see if ya needed any help.” Then he doubled over coughing.  
She walked over to the stubborn ass, pushing him back towards the bedroom. “And I call bullshit. Get your ass back into bed, or I’ll have Phil help me handcuff you to it.” Trying to use sarcasm to hide how worried she was becoming at how hot he seemed.

He looked at her over his shoulder. “He wouldn’t do that, I’m his president.” 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Whose wrath do you think he’d rather face? Yours? Or Filip and I combined?” She enjoyed the mild blanch he gave to that question.

He groaned. “Fine. I’ll go back to bed.”

She had to laugh at that. “You do know you sound like a petulant child, right?” She followed him into her bedroom. “One more time, out of the clothes, into the bed. Get some sleep.” She stood there, tapping her foot.

He turned to her. “You gonna stand there until I get back into bed?” He had a slight smile on his face.

She returned the smile. “Yes.” Then chuckled. “Act like a child, get treated like one.”

It was his turn to chuckle, which turned into a cough. After he finished coughing, he looked at her. “Does that mean you’re gonna tuck me in?” He started to get out of his jeans.

She felt herself grin. “Maybe after Phil leaves. And if you are a very good patient. Now get your ass back into bed.” She turned to go back out to the kitchen. “And get some sleep. You slept for like a whole hour. Don’t make me drug you.”

She heard him grumbling as he climbed back into bed. She smiled to herself. He could grumble all he wanted as long as he did what she told him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, yada, yada, yada...you guys know my end tags by now. LOL.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax wakes up to a worried Ella and is thoroughly confused by Twink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas here, all mistakes are mine.

Jax got back into Ella's bed. He didn’t want to tell her the reason he wasn’t sleeping well in it. He would fall asleep and start dreaming of what his mind figured happened in this bed the night before. Then wake up with the beginnings of a hard on. He found it a little disconcerting. 

He pulled the comforter over his head and groaned. He knew she was right, that he was best off where he was but, this was its own kind of torture. Rolling over, he buried his face in a pillow and before he realized, fell back to sleep.

Feeling someone shake him, he rolled over pulling himself out of another one of the really good but mildly disturbing dreams. He looked up and saw Ella’s face. He almost smiled until he really saw the concerned look in her eyes. He tried to sit up, and the room spun. He laid back down. “What’s wrong?”

She showed him her phone. “This is Thomas’s doctor’s office. They need you to okay me bringing him in. His fever hasn’t gone down at all, in fact has gone up. Abel’s has gone down, yours has maintained. So I want to take Thomas in.”

He nodded, holding his hand out. He put the phone to his ear. “This is Jax Teller.” He pulled the phone away so he could cough a minute. “It’s okay for Ella to bring Thomas in. Both my Mom and I are sick.”

The voice on the other end assured him it would be fine; it was just protocol. He thanked them and handed the phone back to Ella. He heard her tell the woman that the two of them would be there in fifteen minutes.

After disconnecting she patted his leg. “Twink is here if you need anything. And I’ll call when I leave the doctor’s office.” She got up. “Hopefully we won’t be too long.”

He nodded. “Thanks.” Hearing her leave, he rolled back over. He had never been so grateful for a heavy comforter. Sick as he was, being in this bed was affecting him. Starting to close his eyes again, he startled a little as an English accented voice broke in. “Do you need anything Jackson?”

He rolled over and looked at the slight man with blonde curls. “Um…yeah, some orange juice would be good.”

The Englishman nodded and walked out of the room. He propped himself up on the pillows while he waited for Twink to come back. 

When the other man came back in and handed him the juice, he drank half of it in one go. When he set the glass down, he looked over at the other man. “Abel still sleeping?”

Twink smiled. “Out like a light. Didn’t even flinch when Ella went to get Thomas.” The man looked at him. “You look like you feel awful.”

He tried to chuckle, but once again ended up coughing. After his coughing jag, he looked at Twink. “I do.”

Twink started to get up to go, but he wasn’t ready to try and sleep again. He grabbed the other man’s arm. “Can I ask you a question?”

Twink sat back down. “You can always ask; I can’t guarantee I’ll always answer.”

This time he managed to laugh without coughing. “Fair enough.” Suddenly he wasn’t sure that he wanted to ask. He looked at the other man. “What do you think of Ella and Chibs?” Because from the outside, it seemed a little odd. Even odder than he and Tara. They at least had a past that made it make some fucking sense. 

The smile on Twink’s face was large and genuine. “I think that Filip may be the first man…” Twink took a deep breath. “Well, the first man in a very long time who can accept her as she is.” The man chuckled. “In all of her unconventional, imperfect glory.”

He looked at Twink, a bit confused. Granted, Ella seemed to be a free spirit, but she really didn’t seem that unconventional. “Seems pretty conventional to me.”

Twink gave him a look that spoke volumes. “You don’t really know her. She’s a babysitter to you. She allows you to drown yourself in, how did she put it…ah, yes, ‘booze, weed and sketchy pussy’.” Twink patted his leg. “Don’t feel bad, she does say it with affection.” The Englishman smiled. “As I was saying, you really don’t know her.” The smile became a little bigger. “To say she has some unique views is putting it mildly.”

Now he was totally confused. “Maybe it’s because I’m sick, but I’m even more confused.”

Twink laughed. “Oh, I know.” The man patted his leg again. “You’re going to be stuck here for a bit. It will be far more interesting to see you figure it out on your own.” The man got up. “Try to get some sleep Jackson.” 

He laid back down as Twink left the room, closing the door. Laying there, he thought about what Twink had said. Rolling over, he thought about laughing, but started to cough instead. He could only imagine what constituted interesting to Twink. Burying his face into a pillow, he fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! I'll try to post more later tonight!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude between Jax and Ella. Jax POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

He was awoken from another one of those dreams by someone trying to put a thermometer in his ear. He tried to brush the arm away, he wanted to stay sleeping. One of the voices he was hearing in his dreams was suddenly in his ear. “Jackson.”

Opening his eyes, this time he did smile. Then he remembered what he had been dreaming and could feel the blush through his fever. While he was sure she hadn’t bought the comforter for him to hide his hard-ons with, it was handy for the purpose. He smiled again. “Thomas okay?”

She shrugged. “Bronchitis. The doctor prescribed antibiotics and cough syrup for both boys. And I talked him into the same for you.” Then she smiled at him. “Sorry to wake you up, you looked to be having good dreams.” She chuckled.

He hoped his fever was still hiding his blushing. “It’s a little strange to sleep in a bed that you’re pretty sure that two other people had sex in the night before.”

She chuckled again. “Yes.” She seemed completely unfazed and unoffended by his remarks.

He tilted his head a little. “Yes, you and Chibs had sex here last night, or yes, it’s strange?”

She laughed. “Well, both I suppose.” Then she leaned over closer, speaking in his ear. “And not just last night. This morning too.” She sat back, a smug smirk on her face. “I can change the sheets of that’ll make you feel better.”

He shook his head, a little stunned at her bluntness. “You know; I don’t think it would change a goddamned thing.” He knew he had a kind of dazed smile on his face.

This time instead of patting his leg, she patted his thigh. “What I thought.” Smiling. “Take one of the antibiotics. Got doses into the boys. Soup should be ready in an hour or so. Hopefully by then they’ll show some signs of being hungry.” Then she chuckled. “You should try to get some more sleep.”

When she left the room, he wondered what she had meant when she had said his answer was what she thought it would be. After a minute he gave up and followed her directions. He took the pill and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella takes a small break with Twink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. Mistakes are mine alone.

After getting the antibiotic to Jackson, she checked on the sleeping boys. Abel was tangled up in his blankets, clutching his teddy bear. Thomas was huddled under his blanket, using his little lion as a pillow. She kissed them both, feeling the fever in each of them. 

She poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot Twink was kind enough to make and walked out to the patio with it, her smokes, her phone, and a joint. Sitting down she looked over at her best friend. He had one of those smiles on his face that usually meant he had set something in motion that would entertain him in the near future. She groaned good-naturedly. Because ninety-five percent of the time she was entertained as well. “What did you do?”

He looked over at her trying to play innocent with those big green eyes of his. Luckily after all of these years, she was immune. “I have no idea what you are speaking of Eleanor.” He grinned.

She blew smoke from the joint at him as she passed it. “Shouldn’t have used Eleanor, that’s a dead giveaway, William.” She grinned back. So far this day hadn’t had much amusement in it, so she was willing to take what she could get.

He passed the joint back. “No spoilers this time. You’re going to have to figure this one out yourself.”

This time the groan wasn’t as good natured. When Twink said shit like that, this was where the other five percent of the time came in, when she was part of the entertainment. “Do I get my usual three questions?”

Twink looked at her like she had grown an extra head. “Of course. Rules haven’t changed just because we’re in California. Ask away.”

She rolled her eyes. “Does it involve Jackson?” Go with the obvious.

He nodded. “Yes. Two more.”

She lit a cigarette. “Does it involve Filip?” Go with the other obvious.

He shrugged. “To a degree, maybe.” He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes again. “What kind of answer is that?” She shook her head. “Could you be more cryptic?”

He laughed. “Of course I could and you know it. One more.”

She sat there smoking her cigarette for a minute. “Does it have anything to do with the hard-ons Jackson keeps trying to hide?”

He laughed. “Probably.” Then he began to laugh harder. “Truth be told, I hadn’t noticed.”

That set her off, nearly falling out of her chair. “What kind of gay man are you? You failed to notice, seriously? I wasn’t even looking and I noticed.”

She kept laughing as Twink shrugged. “Not my type, you know that. Not into blondes.” 

Before she could give him shit about lusting after another straight man, her cel went off. Looking down she could see it was Filip. Smiling she answered. “Filip. Calling to check in on the patients?”

He chuckled. “Aye, luv. They behavin’ for ye?”

She laughed. “The boys have been sleeping. Well, except when I took Thomas to the doctor. It’s bronchitis, so the boys now have the beloved bubble gum flavored antibiotic. I’m going to try to get them to eat a little in about an hour.”

“And their Da?” She could hear the trace of worry in his voice. Jackson sick must be an oddity.

She tried not to laugh but failed. “Let’s see…have had to threaten to handcuff him to the bed twice. And he’s havin’ trouble sleeping.”

Filip chuckled. “Yeah, Phil told me about him tryin’ to help with bringing shit from the store in.” His voice became more serious. “Why’s he havin’ trouble sleepin’?”

She looked over as Twink got up to go into the kitchen for more coffee. She sat there for a moment to try to figure out how to frame her answer without completely embarrassing Jackson. 

“Ye there luv?” Filip was sounding more concerned.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. “Yeah, I’m here.”

He chuckled. “Ye gonna answer my question?”

She smiled, deciding to just be totally honest. “He says it’s strange to sleep in a bed he’s positive we had sex in last night.” She started to laugh. “And I probably didn’t help when I told him not only last night, but this morning.”

She loved the laugh that came through the phone. In her mind’s eye she could see his face, his smile broad. “No luv, that probably didn’t help much at all.”

She laughed. “I did offer to change the sheets, he said it wouldn’t change a goddamned thing.” She continued to chuckle. 

Filip joined her. “No it probably wouldn’t.” His chuckle faded. “Still got a few things to do, so I won’t be to the house ‘til around nine.”

She looked into the kitchen to the clock on the stove, almost six. “Okay. I made soup for Jackson and the boys. Are you going to grab a bite somewhere, or do you want me to make you something when you get here?”

“I’ll grab somethin’, ye take care of the Teller boys.” He chuckled again. “See if ye can’t get the biggest Teller to get some sleep.” He sighed. “The sooner he’s up and about the better luv.”

She nodded. Since she had met Filip, things around the club had been kind of chaotic. “I know Filip. Got the doctor to give Jackson a prescription also. But his fever hasn’t gone down at all. Probably because of the stress and the way he’s been living lately.” She sighed. Since she got together with Filip and had started to bond with Abel and Thomas, Jackson had been trying to ignore the fact that part of his life was falling apart with a lot of alcohol, weed and croweaters.

“Not surprising luv. It’s the way the lad has always dealt with things.” Filip sounded sad. “Fuck, it’s the SAMCRO way. Shit goes wrong, drown yerself in booze and pussy. Life looks better.”

“For a hot minute.” For a moment, her heart hurt. “Go do what you need to do Filip. That way you can come home.”

“That sounds good luv. Home.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “Be there as soon as I can.” She could hear other voices in the background. “Gotta go luv.” He hung up.

She sat back and put her hands over her face, taking a minute. She knew that Filip was more worried about Jackson being out of commission than he sounded. More concerned for Jackson in general than he tried to appear.

It hadn’t taken her long to figure out that out of all of the members of SAMCRO, Jackson held a special place in Filip’s heart. He noticed small things that few others had probably ever noticed about Jackson. And vice versa. She noticed when Jackson was around, he paid close attention to her and Filip.

She shook her head, clearing it. Getting up, she went into the kitchen to check on the soup for the Teller boys and the Teller boys themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax wakes up later that night and finds Chibs and Ella having adult fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Another disclaimer: I suck at smut, but here ya go.

He woke up, a little, feeling very groggy. He looked around the room, finally laying his eyes on a clock. Almost eleven. He couldn’t believe he had slept for more than two hours. The last time he was awake was around six, seven. Ella had woken him up to eat some soup and drink some orange juice.

After he had done so, she had let him smoke half a joint saying if it got him to sleep at this point, she was all for it. He was still mildly embarrassed that he kept waking up with hard-ons he was sure she was noticing.

Not long after smoking the joint he had felt far sleepier than a half a joint would normally make him. He chalked it up to being sick.

Now, laying in the dark, he could hear two voices in the other room. 

“Ye sure he’s out luv?” Chibs’ Scottish burr low.

Ella’s chuckle was soft. “Two milligrams of Xanax, plus half a joint, and a fever?” There was another chuckle from her. “Even if he wakes up, he’s still going to be pretty out of it.”

He laid there stunned. She had drugged him. He didn’t know whether to laugh or be pissed. He decided on neither and went back to listening.

“Did ye really need to drug him?” He smiled, Chibs had his back.

Ella’s voice was low and serious. “Yes. He wasn’t getting any real sleep, and even with the antibiotics, sleep is still the best medicine for what he’s got. You know that.”

“Aye luv, I do.” At least Chibs had the decency to sound not happy about it.

“I didn’t like doing it, but you know better than I do, and even I know he wouldn’t have taken them if I had tried to give them to him.” Ella’s voice still serious. He smiled a little. She wasn’t wrong, he probably wouldn’t have taken them.

He couldn’t hear Chibs’ response, it was muffled. He continued to lay there dozing while trying to keep an ear out for Chibs and Ella. He thought that he was dreaming when he heard a low moan. No, even as drugged as he still felt, he was awake.

There it was again, another low moan than ended in nearly a growl. He couldn’t stop himself from getting out of bed. He stood there for a moment, getting his balance. He quietly made his way from the bedroom to the hallway. Trying to shield himself with one of what seemed to be a dozen bookcases, he looked into the living room.

The half hard-on he had been saddled with all day suddenly became a full hard-on as he could see Chibs sitting naked on the couch, head back, eyes closed. Ella nude on her knees, on the floor, her head buried in Chibs’ lap, bobbing up and down.

He knew he should walk away, turn around and go back to sleep. But he was rooted to the spot he was standing, a hand making its way into his boxers. He closed his eyes for a second, finally seeking some relief after a day filled with erotic dreams, one of which was playing itself out in reality.

When he opened his eyes, they locked with Chibs’. He knew once again, he should turn around, leave them alone. But those dark eyes had him pinned to the spot he stood. 

He watched as Chibs’ eyes tacked back to Ella, who while continuing to deep throat Chibs’ cock, had started to trail a hand downwards. He watched with fascination as Chibs’ stopped her. “Ye know better than that luv.” He watched as Chibs grabbed her wrists, holding them firmly against his thighs. 

He could see her give a slight nod as she still had her mouth wrapped around Chibs’ cock. His hand trailed back into his boxers as he could see Chibs nearing completion. He watched with some surprise as Chibs’ hips still, his hands in Ella’s hair, holding her in place. If he had tried that with Tara, well, the outcome would not have been pleasant.

He continued to watch, almost mesmerized by the scene in front of him. After a few minutes of holding her head in place, Chibs pulled her up, kissing her deeply. He wondered idly if Chibs could taste himself on her tongue. And quickly stomped out the yearning to see for himself. Once again as he thought to turn away, dark eyes pinned him back in place.

His hand became more active when he saw Chibs’ cock slip inside her, the Scot’s fingers digging into her hips, directing her every movement. He watched Chibs whisper something to her as he was kissing her neck. Seeing her back stiffen, he had the feeling Chibs had told her that he was standing there. As much as he knew he should leave, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away.

Chibs’ eyes glanced back at him, an inscrutable smile on his face, as Chibs looked back to Ella, looking like he had locked eyes with her. The Scot pulled her closer, whispering again. When he saw her nod and her back relax, his hard-on became nearly painful as he realized what was truly happening. Chibs was in total control here. He controlled every action, every movement. And she allowed it, in fact seemed to revel in it. He wasn’t sure which turned him on more, Chibs’ dominance or Ella’s submission, and was unwilling to think about it at the moment.

He could feel his teeth digging into his lower lip as he began, without realizing it at first, to match Chibs stroke for stroke, those dark eyes catching his occasionally. As he continued to be transfixed at the scene of total control and submission playing out in front of him, his breathing becoming more ragged as his strokes were beginning to become more erratic.

As his thighs began to tremble, Chibs leaned into Ella, and while speaking into her ear, Chibs’ eyes were locked on him. “That’s it, let go, luv.”

There was something in the tone of the Scottish burr that sent him over the edge. And as he leaned against the bookshelf catching his breath, he watched while Chibs ran himself to a finish as Ella rode out her obvious orgasm. 

He managed to tear himself away as Chibs had buried his face in Ella’s neck. When he got back to the bedroom, he took his boxers off, cleaning himself up with them, and dropping them on top of his other clothes. He crawled back into bed, spent and confused. 

He laid there, thinking about the scene that had just played out in front of him. Like most guys, just the sight of two people having sex was enough to at least get him a little hard. But what had just happened wasn’t that. He had never had an orgasm that intense from jacking off before, no matter the scene in front of him. And this wasn’t necessarily the first time he had witnessed Chibs having sex with someone.

Rolling over onto his side, and keeping an ear out for Ella and Chibs, he continued to ponder what had just happened. Feeling his eyes grow heavy, he fell asleep still seeing the scene he had just witnessed, barely realizing his hand had wrapped itself around his hardening cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying it. Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms. I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax gets woken up again in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jax was sleeping when Chibs and Ella’s voices woke him again. Opening an eye, he could see it was still dark. Looking over at the clock, he could see it was three in the morning.

He heard Ella’s voice first. “It’s okay honey.” He could hear a small cough. One of the boys, probably Thomas. He went to get out of bed until he realized his boxers were on the floor, and in no shape to be put back on.

A slight chuckle made him jump. “Yer to stay put.” He could see Chibs outlined from the low light coming from the living room.

He tried to sit up, and started to cough. Chibs came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He finished coughing and looked at the Scot who at some point had put on a pair of sweats. “What’s wrong with Thomas?”

Chibs shrugged. “He’s got bronchitis, woke up coughing and coughed hard enough to trigger his gag reflex. He threw up in his bed.”

He started to move to get out of bed, naked or not. Chibs shoved him back down. “What part of yer to stay put did ye not hear the first time Jackie?”

He laid back immediately, following orders. He was extremely grateful that the only light in the room was what was streaming in from the living room, because he was blushing again as he realized Chibs had just used the same tone now that he had used earlier, and he had complied.

Chibs gave him a slight smile that he couldn’t interpret. “Good. Ella figured ye would wake up when she got up with Thomas. She gave him some cough syrup and…”

Ella’s voice broke in. “And she’s going to change the sheets on Thomas’s bed.” She handed Thomas to Chibs, and looked at him. “He’ll be fine Jackson.” She walked over and put the back of her hand on his forehead. “In fact he has a lower fever than his Daddy.” She turned, leaving the room.

He watched her go, her long legs bare, wearing a long sleeved button down shirt of Chibs. Chibs sat back down with Thomas, who was starting to fall back to sleep in the Scot’s arms. Chibs looked at him, speaking quietly. “Try to go back to sleep Jackie. We’ll get the lad taken care of.”

He shook his head. “I’ll wait ‘til you get Thomas squared away.” 

Chibs shot him a look, but said nothing as Thomas continued to doze in his arms.

They sat like that for a few more minutes until Ella came back into the room. She looked at Thomas sleeping in Chibs arms. “Filip why don’t you go ahead and put Thomas back down, I’m going to check Jackson’s temp and get him to take more Advil and antibiotics.”

Chibs nodded at her and got up with Thomas. Chibs looked down at him. “Get some rest Jackie.” Walking out of the bedroom to put Thomas back in his crib.

Ella turned to him, thermometer in her hand. “Need to take your temperature Jackson.”

He nodded as she stuck the thermometer in his ear. After the thing beeped at them, she pulled it out and looked at it. He didn’t like the look on her face. “How bad?”

She sighed. “Hasn’t gone down a bloody bit Jackson. In fact, it’s over a hundred and two now.” She put the back of her hand on his cheek again, although this time it seemed to him to be more of a comfort than to check his fever. “Take the pills and try to get some more sleep.”

He nodded as she got up and walked out of the room. He propped himself up enough to take the Advil and antibiotics that she had set on the table. He laid back down, and closed his eyes. 

Neither Chibs nor Ella had made any comment about what had transpired earlier, but there was something different in the way they looked at him that he couldn’t put his finger on. He blinked a little as the light in the living room went out, plunging the bedroom into total darkness.

Rolling over onto his side, he thought of Ella and Chibs out on the couch. As strange as it felt, and no matter that it disturbed him slightly; a part of him wanted to go out there and ask them to come back, sleep with him. And he didn’t know why.

There was something happening here, even in his fevered state, he knew it. Something changing between him, Chibs and Ella. He rolled over onto his other side, burrowing into the bed, wrapping the comforter tighter around him. He wasn’t going to figure it out at the moment, so he closed his eyes again, falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms. I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Thanks to those that have left kudos and comments, they make my day!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude with Jax and Chibs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jax woke up to Chibs rooting around in a dresser with only a towel on. He tried to lie there quietly, but a coughing fit blew that plan all to hell.

Chibs turned, frowning a little. “Ye okay Jackie?”

He tried to nod as he kept coughing. Chibs came over, sitting down next to him, grabbing the bottle of water, opening it and handing it to him. “Drink a little Jackie, then try to get a couple of swallows of the cough syrup down.” Chibs nodded his head to the bottle on the table.

He nodded as he took the water. He took a couple of small drinks, which helped to calm the coughing long enough to take the couple of swallows of cough syrup that Chibs had wanted him to and the Advil that he was handed also. After he did so, Chibs nodded, then got up grabbing his clothes and going into the master bathroom.

A few minutes later Chibs came out dressed in his usual jeans and black t-shirt. Chibs looked at him. “Better?”

He nodded. “Yeah, at least right now.” He laid back down. “I think I may feel shittier than I did yesterday.”

Chibs walked over to him, and as Ella had last night, Chibs put the back of his hand to his forehead, and then frowned. “Yer still burnin’ up, Jackie.” Chibs reached over and looked at the prescription bottle. “Amoxicillin.” Chibs shook his head. “Take two of these at a time, the doctor probably didn’t want to take any chances in case ye didn’t need ‘em. A stronger antibiotic would fuck ye up if ye didn’t need it. This really doesn’t, but it’s a pretty weak antibiotic.”

He nodded as Chibs got up. “Okay. Anything I need to know about?”

Chibs shrugged. “Same shit, different day.” Chibs patted his shoulder. “Got it under control Jackie. Ye know I don’t hide shit from ye, and if yer needed right now, we’ll get somethin’ figured out that won’t have my girl kickin’ our asses.” The Scot chuckled.

He smiled a little. “She’s a little dictatorial isn’t she?”

Chibs chuckled again. “Most of the time.” Chibs’ chuckle became a little wicked. “But I think ye already figured that out.” Chibs patted his leg. “I’ll check in with ye later. Get some more rest Jackie, ye need it.” 

Chibs turned and walked out of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, I really do love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Thanks again to those that left kudos and comments!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax takes a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Ella had been getting a little breakfast into the boys when Filip came into the kitchen and quietly informed her that he was positive Jackson’s fever had gone up, and that he had told Jackson to take the antibiotic two at a time, after he had taken some Advil and cough syrup. She nodded, not saying much in front of the boys.

After breakfast, and after Filip had left for the day, she had laid with the boys in Abel’s bed watching ‘Cars’ with them, trying to allow their Daddy to rest.

A few hours after Filip had left, and both boys were sleeping soundly, she went to check on Jackson.

Just from the doorway she could see he was flushed with fever and sleeping restlessly. But unlike the day before, the dreams causing his restlessness were obviously not good. His face was pained and his body tense.

Before she could enter the room, her cel started to vibrate. Pulling it from the pocket of Filip’s shirt, looking at it, she answered. “Filip.” Keeping her voice low, she moved to the living room.

“How they doin’ luv?” Concern lacing his voice. She substituted Jackie for they.

She sighed. She really did not want to tell him about Jackson, but she bit the bullet. “The boys are progressing nicely. Both temps down to right under one hundred.”

“And Jackie?” His voice took on a firmer timbre.

“I was just getting ready to check on him when you called.” She sighed. “Just from looking at him, I’d say he’s having fever dreams. And not the pleasant ones he was having yesterday.”

Filip was silent on the other end. She waited patiently, she knew he was trying to get his emotions under control, and thinking at the same time. Finally, he sighed heavily. “Do what ye feel is best luv. Nobody I trust more.”

That made her smile. “Okay. I should go. I’d like to know where his temp is sitting.”

“Sounds good luv. Call Phil or Rat if ye need runnin’ done. I’ll check in with ye later.” He paused a moment. “Love ye, lass.”

She smiled again. “I love you too, Filip. I’ll talk to you later, let me go take care of Jackson.” She ended the call.

She sat down for a moment. Do what she thought was best. And from the tone of Filip’s voice, he meant every word. He trusted her completely to take care of Jackson. But after what had happened last night, the dynamic had changed, and she hadn’t quite completely figured out how.

Sighing, she shook the thoughts out of her head. Right now Jackson was her priority. Getting up, she made her way back to her bedroom.

When she entered the room, Jackson was still tossing and turning, obviously plagued with unpleasant dreams. He flinched a little, but did not wake as she took his temperature. She looked at it after it beeped. A little over one hundred and four.

She almost threw the damn thing across the room. She was now pretty positive that he had the flu on top of the bronchitis. Which just made things more difficult. She was going to have to send the boys to Gemma. She couldn’t risk either of them catching it along with the bronchitis. She decided she would call Gemma after she dealt with Jackson.

Going into the bathroom, she grabbed a number of washcloths, soaking them in cool water. This would be easier than trying to get Jackson into the bathtub. After wringing them out some, she took them out and sat on the bed next to Jackson, he stilled a little, but did not wake up.

As she started to run one of the cloths softly across his forehead and down the side of his face, he woke a little, the fever burning in his eyes. “What?” He sounded genuinely confused.

She trailed her other hand behind the washcloth. “It’s okay Jackson, I’m just trying to bring your fever down. I’m afraid if it goes much higher I’ll have to take you to the hospital.” She took one of the washcloths and folded it in half, placing it on Jackson’s head.

After she did that, she grabbed another washcloth and pulled back the comforter so she could run the cool cloths along the rest of his body. When she reached his waist and went to move the comforter back more, he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at his fevered face that was covered in embarrassment. She cupped his face with her free hand and smiled gently at him. “It’s okay honey. Your boxers are laying on top of your jeans. But I have to cool you down.”

He relaxed only a fraction, but let go of her wrist. She suppressed a grin when she pulled the comforter all the way back. He was a treat to look at. She closed her eyes for a second, chastising herself a little.

She ran the cold cloth down each of his legs, studiously ignoring the fact that even sick and running a fever of over one hundred and four, he was starting to form an erection. When she was done, she pulled the comforter back up, smiling at him. “Do you think you can sit up a little so you can take some more Advil and drink some water?”

He nodded and struggled to sit up. She got an arm around him and helped him prop himself on the pillows. She shook out four pills, handing them to him with a bottle of water. He took the pills and drank half the water. She nodded. “How do you feel?”

He shook his head. “Awful. I ache everywhere, one minute I’m hot, the next I’m freezing.” He laid back a little. “This isn’t just bronchitis is it?”

She shook her head sadly. “No, I think you have the flu also.” Sighing, she took his hand. “I think the boys will need to go to Gemma’s. She just had the bronchitis. I don’t want to risk the boys catching the flu.”

He nodded. “Probably for the best.” He laid back down completely, burrowing into the comforter. That clinched it for her, he was as much a control freak as she was. The fact that he was capitulating this quickly told her how sick he really was.

She patted his thigh. “Try to go back to sleep, I’ll make arrangements to get the boys to Gemma.” She got up from the bed and started to walk out of the room. When she reached the doorway, she turned back and looked at the younger man in her bed. She ached a little at how miserable he looked.

She got to the hallway and pulled her phone out, dialing Gemma. She answered on the second ring. “La, how are my boys?”

She cringed a little, if telling Filip had been a little uncomfortable, this was daunting. To call Gemma a Mama Bear was an understatement. “Abel and Thomas are doing nicely. Sleeping at the moment, but both of their fevers are down under one hundred.” She closed her eyes like that was going to help. “But Jackson has the flu on top of the bronchitis. His temp, which I took like ten minutes ago, is over one hundred and four.”

Gemma was silent for a second. “I’ll be over for the boys.”

She chuckled. “Well, that’s part of the plan. But I’m going to call Filip to have either Tig or Happy come get them and bring them to you. You’re still not one hundred percent. Don’t want to risk you getting the flu.”

Gemma coughed a little. “Okay. I’ll be expecting them. Call me later to update me on my son.”

“Sounds like a plan Gemma, hopefully the boys will be there within the hour.” She hung up. 

Looking at her phone again, she called Filip. He answered on the first ring. “What’s wrong luv?” He was either alone at the moment or had given up hiding his concern for Jackson.

“Think he’s got the flu on top of the bronchitis.” She took a deep breath. “His temp is over one hundred and four.” She sighed. “I don’t want to risk the boys. Gemma is in no condition to come get them.”

He was on the same page as she was. “I’ll send Tiggy over for the lads. He can get them to Gem. What are ye doin’ for Jackie?”

She almost chuckled. “I wiped him down with cold washcloths and gave him some more Advil and got him to drink a little water. Right now he’s sleeping again. He says he aches all over and is running hot and cold. Figured I’d let him sleep until I could get the boys out of here.”

She could hear him talking to who she assumed was Tig. He came back on the line. “Probably the best plan luv. Tiggy should be there in about fifteen minutes, told him ye have car seats in the Rover, he can leave his bike while he uses it instead of tryin’ to move the things.” He chuckled a little. “I’m surprised Jackie let ya pull the bit with the washcloths.”

She finally grinned. “He was a little embarrassed, but listened to reason in the end.” Then chuckled a little. “Although I have to admit I was a little surprised myself that as sick as he is, he can still get a hard-on.”

That made Filip laugh. “I’m not, considering who his nurse is. Know I’d have one.” She laughed at the leer she could hear in his voice. “I’ve gotta go luv. I’ll check back in a few hours.”

She smiled. “Talk to you then.” She hung up and started to get things together for the boys. Tig would be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, they make my day!
> 
> Thanks to those that have left kudos and comments!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax laying in a bed while Tig comes to get the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jax didn’t fall back to sleep when Ella left the bedroom, he just kind of laid there, feeling miserable. His skin felt hot and like it was stretched too tight around his body, making every muscle ache. He already missed the cool of the washcloths that Ella had used to try and make him feel a little better. Other than the embarrassment, it had. Although as bad as he felt he was moving past embarrassment quickly.

While he laid there, he heard Tig come in the house. “Hey Doll. Boys ready?”

He could hear Ella. “As ready as they’ll ever be, they’re both still asleep. I’m kind of hoping they sleep all the way to Gemma’s.”

He could hear the two of them getting the boys. Abel must have woken up, because he could hear the mumble of a small voice. He heard Ella. “Daddy is really sick honey. You can’t go say good-bye because we don’t want you to get what Daddy has.” 

He heard more of the small mumble and then Ella’s response. “Okay. I promise I’ll give your Daddy a good-bye hug and kiss for you.” Even as shitty as he felt, that made him smile.

He could hear Tig again. “C’mon Monkey, let’s get ya to Grandma. I’d bet she’s dyin’ to see ya. Give La a kiss bye.” Abel must have done what Tig had told him. “La, be back with your cage in a few.”

He heard the door close. After a few minutes, Ella reappeared in the doorway. “You need to sleep Jackson.” Her face was serious and concerned.

He looked at her with half opened eyes, “Can’t fall back to sleep.”

She nodded from the doorway. “Do you feel like trying to eat anything?”

He shook his head, no, food did not sound good at all. He watched as the worry filled her eyes. Maybe he was seeing things because of the fever, but she seemed to be more worried than the old lady of a brother should be. Fuck it. He was too sick to figure anything out.

She kept studying him. “Do you want to try to drink some juice?”

That sounded a little better than the food. “Yeah.” Just getting the one word answer out was exhausting.

She nodded and turned, heading to the kitchen. He continued to lie there, waiting for her to come back. She appeared a couple of minutes later carrying a glass of orange juice and a bottle of water under her arm.

Sitting the glass on the bedside table, she helped him sit up, steadying him as the room swam in front of him. Part of him felt like a child as she handed him the glass and watched him drink part of it, with a few more Advil.

She made him lie back down. He tried to protest that he wasn’t going to be able to fall back to sleep, but the aching stopped him. He also didn’t want to tell her that he didn’t want the nightmares again.

She didn’t say anything, just ran her fingers through his hair. He tried to say something, but he could feel his eyes growing heavy, so he just surrendered, letting her put him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments! Love hearing from you!
> 
> Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella frets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

After making sure Jax was out, Ella got up and made her way out to the kitchen. When she got there, she lit a joint, sitting down at the table. After taking a hit and resting the joint in the ashtray, she rubbed her face with her hands and exhaled the hit she had taken. She could feel herself relax just a smidge.

She got up and pulled a soda from the fridge and opened it. Taking a drink, she sat back down. Jackson was in rough shape, and she knew his reluctance to go back to sleep was probably due to the not pleasant fever dreams he was having. 

She took another hit from the joint as she heard Tig come in quietly. He poked his head into the kitchen. Seeing the look on her face, he came in and sat down. “You okay doll?”

She chuckled. She could hear the tinge of hysteria to it. “Just peachy, his temp is up to one hundred and four point three and showing no sign of going down anytime soon and he keeps trying to fight going to sleep.” She smiled over at Tig. “And Filip tells me to do what I think is best. At this point I’m at drugging or fucking him to get him some real sleep.”

He chuckled. “Not sure if that’s what Chibs meant.” He plucked the joint from her fingers and took a hit, putting it back where he had gotten it. “Although, it’s a form of health care I could support.”

She shook her head at him. “How’s Gemma?”

Tig grinned. “She and the boys were actin’ like they had been separated for years.” He chuckled. “She’s still coughin’ up a storm, but says her fever and the rest of it is gone.”

She nodded. “Good, the boys should be okay in the next day or so, other than the cough.” She jerked her head towards the bedroom. “He’s gonna be down I’d say at least another two, three days.”

Tig nodded, then stood up. “I should get back. Anything ya want me to tell Chibs?”

She shrugged. “Not much to tell, he’s still burnin’ up, still sleepin’ like crap and for the moment I’m a little stymied.”

Tig chuckled a little as he placed a small kiss on her head as he was walking past her. “You’ll get it figured out. See ya later doll.”

She waved him on. “Thanks, Tig.”

He nodded as he closed the door behind him. She could hear his bike start and winced just a little, getting up to see if it had woke Jackson.

Getting to the bedroom while she could see that Tig leaving hadn’t woken Jackson, the bad dreams were back, he was tossing and turning, pained look on his face. She rubbed her face with her hands again. He looked so miserable and she wasn’t sure how to make him more comfortable. Well, that wasn’t true. She had a few ideas, but wasn’t sure if Filip would be okay with them.

Sighing she pulled her phone out and walked back to the kitchen. She looked out at the pool, really wishing she were in it, slicing through the water, feeling the familiar muscle movements that came with swimming laps. Sighing she turned away as Filip answered his phone. “Tiggy get the boys to Gem?”

“Yes, thanks for sending him. Not sure if I could have dealt with anyone else right now.” She knew she wasn’t hiding her agitation very well. “Can you talk, or are you in a room full of people?”

“Give me a minute luv.” She could hear his boots on a floor. “Okay luv, I can talk. What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath. “His fever isn’t going down, which with the flu, not that shocking, but he is so fucking miserable. He fights sleep and when he does sleep, the fever dreams aren’t helping.” She sighed. “I’m half tempted to drug him again.”

Filip’s response was quick and firm. “No. Not with his fever that high.” 

She sighed. “I know.” She could feel herself on the edge of tears. “But he’s so miserable Filip.”

His voice took a softer tone. “I know luv.” The softer tone gave way to a harder edge. “Like I told ye earlier, I trust ye to do what’s best for Jackie. Absolutely and completely.” His voice went a little lower as if to underscore the importance of what he was saying. “Ye do what ye have to luv, deal with the fallout later.”

She gave a sarcastic chuckle. “The SAMCRO way.”

He returned the chuckle in kind. “Aye. Go take care of our lad. And call me later.”

She sighed. “Yeah. Will do.” She hung up the phone and looked back out at the pool. Filip essentially told her that no matter what she did, he wouldn’t blame her, or hold it against her. And she hadn’t missed how he had referred to Jackson as their lad.

She left her phone in the kitchen as she went back to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms.
> 
> Thanks to those that left kudos and comments, you make my day!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax and Ella have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jax knew that he was in a dream, an awful dream and couldn’t wake up. He could feel himself tossing and turning. Could feel the aches all over. As desperate as his mind was to wake up, his body refused to cooperate.

Finally, he felt a cooler hand on his face, pulling him from the nightmare. As he woke, he was confused for a minute when he saw Ella’s face and then the last day came rushing back. Even with the fever he could feel the additional flush.

She continued to stroke his face, worry painted all over hers. He knew it was the fever that made him reach out and touch her face. While he had heard Chibs call her eyes ‘Glasgow gray’ he hadn’t realized how gray they really were, only a hint of blue ringed with charcoal. “Your eyes are gray, like the sky when it rains.”

She nodded, with a slight smile on her face. “Yes.” The smile faded as she continued to look at him. “I know I sound like a broken record, but you need to get some sleep.”

He shook his head. “Don’t want more nightmares.” He knew he sounded like he was Abel’s age, but he wasn’t sure he could take much more of them.

She started to run her fingers through his hair. “I know.” Her voice was soft and gentle, and he could hear the years she had spent in England in it. “So we’re going to try a little experiment. I’m going to stay in here while you sleep. See if that doesn’t help.” 

He laid there. “You’re just gonna sit here while I sleep?”

She shook her head and nodded towards a pile of books she must have set on the bedside table. He looked at the spines, even if he hadn’t been running the fever he was, he wouldn’t have recognized any of them, although all of the titles did say that they were all poetry. He looked up at her, still trying to stave off sleep. “Poetry?”

She smiled at him. “Seems like that kind of day.” She picked up the one on top. It was a thin volume. “Bob Kaufman. He was a beat poet who wrote nothing down. The only reason we have the couple of volumes we do is because his wife did.” He lied back down, resting his head on her thigh. As shitty as he felt, he liked hearing her talk.

She pulled another book. “Bukowski.” She chuckled a little. “Him you may have heard of, not really a beat. He was his own man, who wrote of those that populate the flophouses, run down bars, and racetracks of LA.” She ran her hand down his spine. It felt cool. 

She laid that book aside, grabbing another one. “Ferlinghetti.” When he looked up at her, he could see her smile was broad, but soft. “My favorite poet.” Her hand returned to his hair. “Writes about everything and can go from heartbreakingly serious to outrageously irreverent. Plus, he created City Lights, both the bookstore and publishing house. Faced obscenity charges in the fifties for publishing Allen Ginsburg’s ‘Howl’. Because he fought the charges, the standards for what was considered ‘art’ in this country changed.” She looked down at him. “Have you ever seen the movie ‘The Last Waltz’? It’s a concert film of The Band’s last concert, Thanksgiving 1976, at Winterland Ballroom in San Francisco.”

He shook his head. “Never even heard of it.” He suddenly felt embarrassed for an entire different set of reasons. He was suddenly very aware of his lack of education.

She smiled at him. “It was released before you were born. Hell, I was only eight.” Her fingers were soft in his hair. “Maybe when you feel a little better and not burnin’ up, we’ll move you out to the couch and watch it. Ferlinghetti does a parody of the Lord’s Prayer, that’s actually kind of sweet as far as parodies go.”

He nodded, then looked up at her. He could see her flipping through the last book she had picked up. “Is your favorite in there?”

She smiled. “Considering this book covers forty years of his writing, yes, a number of my favorites are in here.” He watched as she started to turn pages more carefully, eyes scanning titles. She stopped. “Here’s one. It’s a short one.” 

He listened as she read it to him, then another, and another. Her hand would leave his hair long enough to find a new one and then return as she would begin to read again. His eyes kept growing heavy, and he was still trying to fight sleep.

He heard her sigh softly as she set the book back on the nightstand. And then went back to stroking his hair. “Sleep Jackson.”

He wanted to argue, try to figure out a way to avoid the nightmares, but his body gave in as he could feel himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns or constructive criticisms. 
> 
> The three poets Ella mentions; Bob Kaufman, Charles Bukowski and Lawrence Ferlinghetti are three of my faves. And the first poem she reads Jax is   
> Ferlinghetti's 'What Could She Say To The Fantastic Foolybear'.
> 
> Thanks to those that have left kudos and comments, I really appreciate them.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs gets home later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Chibs slipped into the nearly dark house a little before midnight. His girl had checked in with him a few times over the remaining course of the day. He’d spoken to her last at about nine o’clock. Jackie’s fever was still climbing, up to one hundred four point five the last he knew.

Ella had sounded a little less agitated as the day progressed. She had told him she had found a way to get Jackie some decent sleep. When he had asked how, fingers crossed that she hadn’t used the tactics she had mentioned to Tig. She had laughed softly. “Sat in there with him. Anytime it looked like a nightmare would start, I’d just rub his back a little and he’d calm.”

Even though something had happened the night before, he still hadn’t sorted it out in his head, and until he did, he wanted the status quo maintained. He took off his cut, jacket and boots, leaving them in the front doorway.

As he walked through the house back to the bedroom, the low light from the living room streaming in, he stopped in the doorway. Jackie, under the comforter, was clinging to Ella, who was laying on top of the comforter in the same shirt he had left her in this morning. She had her arms wrapped around the lad, one hand tangled in his hair. There was something in the scene he found incredibly alluring. Even with the situation being what it was, he had to stop his mind from going other places.

When her head turned and looked at him, he smiled. Walking over to the bed as quietly as he could, he whispered. “How’s he doin’?”

She looked at him, those gray eyes huge and worried. “Fever is almost one hundred and five. Was waiting for you to get home so you could help me get him into the bathtub. I wasn’t sure if I could do it by myself if he decided to not cooperate.”

He nodded, she wouldn’t have been able to do it alone if Jackie had decided to be stubborn. “I’ll go start the tub, ye stay with him until we’re ready to get him up.” He looked at her. “I’m not sure if the lad will be able to keep himself up in there.” He ran a hand over his goatee. “Think yer gonna have to get in there with him luv.”

She nodded. “Go start the tub, Advil isn’t doing shit and I’m constantly having to stop nightmares.” She looked at him, her eyes glistening in the low light. “And they’re bad Filip.”

“Aye.” They would be. He turned and went into the master bathroom. He smiled a little when he walked in. Even nights he slept at the clubhouse, he’d get his ass up early to make his way over here for a shower. Even she admitted she bought the house for the pool and this bathroom.

He leaned over and started the tub, making sure the water was lukewarm to cool. He didn’t want to shock Jackie’s ailing body. After filling the bathtub about halfway, he went back out to the bedroom, where he could see Jackie still asleep, but thrashing around, Ella tryin’ to calm him.

He went and sat on the edge of the bed on Jackie’s other side. He smiled inwardly before he laid a hand on the lad’s back, leaning over. “Jackie, time to wake up lad.” He knew he was using the same tone of voice he had used last night, he only hoped it received the same compliance it had then.

Jackie stirred just a little. He increased the pressure of his hand on the lad’s back. “Jackie. Ye need to wake up.” His tone a little firmer.

Finally, Jackie’s eyes opened, frightened and confused due to the fever. He and Ella said nothing until the lad got his bearings a little. Once the lad realized where he really was he relaxed. He kept his hand on Jackie’s back, it worried him how hot the lad was. Leaning back over the lad. “We’re gonna get ye in the tub Jackie, yer fever has gone sky high and we need to cool ye down.” 

He knew that Jackie was extremely ill when the lad made no protest, just nodded pathetically. He leaned over the lad again. “Ye gotta let Ella go so we can get ye up.” He noticed how reluctant the lad was to let go, but in Jackie’s fevered state, not surprising.

When they pulled the comforter back, he noticed Jackie tryin’ to cover himself. He chuckled softly. “No need for that lad, all adults here.” Jackie relaxed a fraction, nodding. He knew that with his fever this high, Jackie wasn’t really all there.

He pulled Jackie to his feet, putting his right arm around Jackie’s waist, while at the same time putting Jackie’s left arm around his shoulder. Wasn’t the first time he’d done this except usually Jackie was hammered and completely clothed, and he was usually just dumpin’ him onto his bed at the clubhouse. The two of them made it into the bathroom where he got Jackie into the tub.

Just as he had expected, Jackie started to slip down into the water. He pulled the lad up as he turned to Ella. “Yer gonna have to get in there with him luv, he’s not gonna be able to stay up on his own.”

She nodded and started to get out of his shirt. Jackie noticed and tried to protest. He shut the lad up with one question. “Would ye rather have me in there with ye?” He almost chuckled at the additional flush the lad had taken on. Jackie shook his head just a touch. This time he did let go of a small smile. “What I thought.”

Ella slipped in behind Jackie. He could see the fingertip bruises on her hips. He’d like to say it made him feel badly to see them, but he liked to see his marks on her body. Once she had Jackie anchored, he looked down at the two of them. “Gonna have ye soak for a bit Jackie.” He looked at Ella. “Think I’m gonna change the bedding. No reason to have him get back into a bed with those sheets that he’s been laying on for the last day and a half.” She nodded.

He turned and left the bathroom. Pulling the comforter off of the bed and laying it on a chair in the corner, he stripped the sheets off the bed, pillowcases off the pillows. He threw the dirty sheets in a pile on the floor. Going to the linen closet in the hallway, he pulled out another set. He smiled as he ran a hand across them, his girl did not skimp when it came to creature comforts. In his almost fifty years he hadn’t slept on sheets as soft as the ones she preferred.

He got the new bedding on the bed, and got the comforter back on it, then went back into the bathroom to check on Ella and Jackie. He smiled as he crossed the threshold. Jackie had fallen asleep while Ella looked to be in the middle of washing his hair. She was incapable of sitting and doing nothing. He gave her a nod as he left the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen. 

He pulled out a bottle of Jameson’s while starting the kettle on the stove. After getting the kettle going, he got in the fridge, rooting around in the produce drawer. He chuckled, figured it would be at the bottom, pulling a lemon out. 

Getting into the cabinets, he pulled out a couple of glasses and a mug. Plus, the honey and looking through the collection of teas, he thought the Earl Gray would be the best, the lavender in it would help to calm along with the whiskey.

When the kettle started to whistle, he pulled it off the burner. He poured himself a glass of the Jameson’s as he put together the toddy he wanted Jackie to drink. Hopefully it would help the lad feel a little better. 

After getting the toddy together, he put the cap back on the Jameson’s, tucking the bottle under his arm and grabbing the glasses with one hand, toddy with the other. Making his way back to the bedroom, he sat everything down by the books on Ella’s nightstand. He stopped for a second to look at them. He smiled, a little sad. Poetry. She only read poetry when she was upset. As he went to go check on them he made sure to grab the thermometer that was sitting on top of the books.

He went back into the bathroom, where Jackie was still dozing, and Ella looked worried and cold. Leaning over he put the thermometer in Jackie’s ear. The lad stirred a little but did not wake. He frowned when it beeped.

“Feel like throwing it across the room don’t you?” Ella’s voice was soft.

“Aye.” He shook his head. “Still a hundred and four point six. How high had it gone?”

She closed her eyes. “One hundred four point nine.” Opening them again, she looked up at him. “I’m afraid if it doesn’t go down significantly or break in the next twelve hours, he’s gonna have to go to the hospital.” She gave Jackie a mildly put out look. "Even if he doesn't want to." Ah, apparently his girl already floated that idea, and got shot the fuck down.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, as he watched her run a cloth over Jackie’s dozing face and down his neck. She had Jackie to where most of him was submerged, only his head and neck above water. “I know.” Looking down at the lad he smiled. “Let’s get him out of here, get some Advil and some hot toddy in him. Maybe that’ll help.”

She shrugged. “At this point I’m game for anything that’ll help him feel better.” He would have bet money that she didn’t even recognize that as she was saying it, she was holding Jackie tighter.

He nodded, there wasn’t much he could say to that other than agreeing with her. He reached a hand into the tub, noticing that Jackie’s fevered body had warmed the water some. He patted Jackie’s thigh. “Time to get out of the tub Jackie.”

Jackie’s eyes opened, still intensely fevered. The lad nodded and then tried to get up on his own. After about ten seconds, Jackie gave up, lying back on Ella and looking up at him with tired eyes.

He reached down and as he put his arms under Jackie’s armpits. “Need ye to put yer arms around my neck so we can get ye up lad.” Jackie nodded and did as he had asked. As he started to pull the lad up, Ella was pushing Jackie up from behind.

He was vigorously ignoring not only the nakedness of the other two, he was also ignoring the hard-on Jackie was starting to form as he stood there holding the younger man up as Ella got out of the tub and grabbed towels. Once she got one wrapped around her, she helped him guide Jackie out of the tub. They sat him on the little bench in front of the vanity and got him dried off.

After getting him back into the bed, he got the lad propped up. “Feelin’ any better lad?”

Jackie sat there shaking his head. “Not really.” The lad’s voice sounded weak and tired.

He handed the lad some more Advil and antibiotics. Then handed him the mug with the toddy in it. “Take the pills with this.”

Jackie looked down at it. “Tea?”

He shrugged. “Some of it, there’s also lemon, honey, and whiskey. Toddy’s usually at least help ye not fuckin’ care ye feel like shite.”

Jackie nodded, taking the pills with the toddy. He watched as Jackie made a little face at what he assumed was the Earl Gray. Unless ye actually drank the stuff on a regular basis, it was a little much. 

When Ella came out of the bathroom without a stitch on he smiled a little as Jackie tried to avert his eyes. He watched as his girl, whose arms were already full of damp towels, bent over to grab the dirty sheets. He could also see her grab Jackie’s boxers and t-shirt. She stood up, arms full and walked out of the bedroom, both him and Jackie watching her go.

“She has no ink.” Jackie’s voice was still fevered.

Turning to the lad, he smiled. “Not a bit.” It was another one of the many things he loved about her.

“You won’t ask her to put a crow on?” Jackie sounded a little confused.

He shook his head. “Not that kind of woman.”

“And you like that about her.” It wasn’t as much a question as an observation.

He smiled again. “Aye.” He did like the fact that even though she was okay with SAMCRO, she was never going to be a traditional old lady, and that was fine with him.

He could hear the washer start. When she didn’t come back in within a few minutes, he looked over to Jackie. “Will ye be alright by yerself for a minute?”

Jackie nodded. He took the mug from the lad’s hand. “Do ye want more tea? Or would ye like somethin’ else?”

Jackie laid back. “Juice.” He winced a little at how weak and just fuckin’ miserable Jackie sounded.

He nodded. “Be back in a minute.”

Jackie didn’t say a word, just laid there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms!
> 
> Thanks to those that have left kudos and comments!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella takes a breather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Ella got the wash started and decided to take advantage of Filip being in the bedroom with Jackson, grabbing her phone and dialing Twink. He picked up on the last ring before she would have been dumped into voicemail.

“I was sleeping Eleanor.” And he sounded like it.

“Yes, and?” She had a sarcastic grin on her face.

“You’re calling to tell me you’ll be MIA again tomorrow, correct?” He sounded a little more awake and amused. “How bad?”

She sighed. “Right to the MIA and fever is at one hundred four point six. With fever dream nightmares.”

She laughed as she heard the sharp intake of breath. “Bloody hell.” Then he chuckled. “You want me to come by tomorrow and weed through your email and voice messages for you?”

She smiled. “William, that would be lovely. Oh, can you please bring me a volume of Coleridge, and a volume of Blake. I can’t believe I don’t own any. If I do, I sure as hell can’t find them. I’ve got to go. Want to try to eat before someone comes looking for me.”

“Too late.” Came an amused voice behind her. 

She hung up on Twink, and without turning around, smiled. “You’re staring at my ass aren’t you?” She could feel him getting closer.  
“Aye, ye caught me.” Filip placed a kiss on her neck as he reached over her to grab a glass out of one of the kitchen cabinets. “Lettin’ the Englishman know you’ll be out again tomorrow?”

She turned looking at him. “Yes, and get something to eat. Last time was when I had breakfast with the boys.” She got a bowl out of the same cabinet and then went to the pantry to get a box of granola.

While she was pouring her granola, she watched Filip get the orange juice out of the fridge. “Jackson?”

He nodded. “Aye.” Then also took the milk out for her.

She smiled as she took it from him. “Go take him the juice. I’m going to eat real quick and I’ll be back in, and we’ll figure out where we’re at.” Pouring the milk into the cereal, and putting it back in the fridge.

He gave her a quick kiss. “Sounds like a plan luv.” He ran a hand down her side. “Ye plannin’ on gettin’ dressed? Not that I’m complainin’.” He smiled and wiggled an eyebrow at her.

She laughed. Seemed like she really hadn’t done that at all today. “Haven’t decided yet.” She kissed him. “Go.”

She jumped just a little when he gave her ass a small smack. “Okay, we’ll be waitin’.”

She watched him leave the kitchen as she basically inhaled her cereal. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was. While she was eating, she thought about how they would deal with the rest of the night. She was leery of leaving Jackson in there by himself. She worried about his nightmares, and she could see that Filip was worried about them as well.

Putting the empty bowl in the sink, and grabbing a quick cigarette, she made her way through the house back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave comments, concerns, and constructive criticisms! I will respond!
> 
> Thanks to those that left kudos and comments!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax has some questions for Chibs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta's here, all mistakes are mine.

Jax laid there, absolutely fucking miserable as he waited for Chibs to come back with his juice. He thought about what Chibs had said, that he would never ask her to put a crow on. He had known she was different from other women Chibs had been with in the years that the Scot had been in Charming, but until the last couple of days, he had no idea how different. Maybe that was what Twink was talking about.

He closed his eyes for a second. He was still leery of falling back to sleep, no matter how bad his body seemed to want it. He was tired of seeing all of the faces of those he had lost over the years, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Jackie.” He could feel Chibs sit down on the bed.

He opened his eyes to Chibs worried face. “I’m awake.”

Chibs frowned. “Ye should be sleepin’. It’s the best thing for the flu Jackie, ye know that.”

He nodded. “I know, but…” He didn’t want to admit to his VP that he was scared to go back to sleep.

Chibs nodded. “But yer havin’ nightmares. Ella told me.” 

He nodded, once again a little embarrassed. Had he not been so sick, he probably wouldn’t have admitted it. He wasn’t sure what to say.

Chibs patted his leg. “Ye want us to stay in here with ye tonight?” The tone of Chibs voice gentle, he wasn’t sure why. Then again, right at the moment, the only things he was sure of was he felt miserable, and he didn’t want to be left alone with his nightmares.

Part of him wanted to be tough and tell his VP that he would be fine, but the fevered part won out. He nodded, unsure as to why he wanted them in here with him so desperately.

Chibs patted his leg again. “Okay.” Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Then handed him the glass of juice. “Drink this, don’t want ye gettin’ dehydrated.”

While he was doing as he had been told, Ella came back in. At this point he was feeling so crappy that her nakedness didn’t faze him. Much. He watched as she got into a pair of panties and one of Chibs’ wife beaters.

Chibs looked at Ella, slight smile on his face. “We’re gonna stay in here tonight. Want to be able to keep an eye on Jackie’s temp.” He was grateful that Chibs hadn’t mentioned that he had basically asked that they stay.

He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things right because of the fever, but she nodded like Chibs was telling her something she already knew. “Okay.” She walked over and took the empty glass from him, then walked back out of the room, he assumed to take the dirty glass to the kitchen.

He looked at Chibs, who was looking at the empty doorway. “You love her?” He wasn’t sure why he wanted to know, but he did.

Chibs didn’t take his eyes off the doorway. “Aye that I do.” Chibs looked down at him, smiling. “Maybe in the end, more than I even loved Fi.”

Even with the fever, he understood how big of a disclosure that was. For as long as he had known the Scot, there may have been other women, but he hadn’t loved any of them, saying his heart belonged to Fi. He had worried when Fiona had sent the divorce papers, sending his VP on a four-day bender. But with the fever he was really only capable of a one-word answer. “Oh.” Then another thought occurred to him. “Will you marry her?”

Chibs shook his head. “What did she tell ye when ye first met her? Not doin’ that again.” The Scot chuckled. “My girl doesn’t worry about shite like that. She says that how she lives and loves is nobody’s fuckin’ business, except hers and anyone she chooses to share her bed with.”

He laid there, thinking about what Chibs just said. Now what Twink was trying to tell him was making a little more sense. Kind of. So he just nodded, unsure what to say.

Chibs just looked at him. “Try to go to sleep Jackie, we’ll be here.”

He nodded, and allowed himself to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave any comments, etc...
> 
> Thanks to those that left kudos and comments. I really appreciate them!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs loses his brain for a second, and Ella has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Chibs had chuckled a little after Jackie had let himself drift off into sleep. He knew that the lad was tryin’ to make some sense of a few things, but with the fever as high as it was, it would be interesting to see what he remembered.

While he was sitting stretched out next to Jackie, Ella came back in. She smiled a little. “You got him to go to sleep?” Her voice a whisper.

“Aye.” He answered as quietly. He got up, getting out of his clothes, except his boxers. He patted the spot next to Jackie. “Know ye don’t really like bein’ pinned in, but I think it’d be best for Jackie if ye were in the middle.”

He nearly laughed at her shrug. It was the shrug that said she had already thought of it and as much as she didn’t like it, she had come to terms with it. She crawled into the bed, the moment she got close to Jackie, the lad reached out in his sleep, like he knew comfort was close.

She wrapped her arms around the ailing lad, running a hand through Jackie’s hair. Turning out the lights, he slid in behind her, placing a kiss on her neck. “Love ye lass. Ye need to try and get some sleep too.” And she did, he was worried that she was already gonna get what Jackie and the boys had. He had the feeling that she was a worse patient than Jackie. 

He smiled into her neck at the shrug that came from her. He knew that at the moment she was focused on Jackie and how miserable the lad was. It was something he had figured out about her, when faced with a problem, she focused on it until solved, worrying about almost nothing else. He fell asleep quickly, hoping that it would end up being a quiet night.

A couple of hours later, those hopes were dashed as he woke to the sound of Ella trying to quiet another nightmare. When he could finally make out the words that Jackie was nearly sobbing, he felt his own heart clench. The lad was dreaming about Ope’s death. It had been a nightmare of his own for a while.

He laid there listening as Ella tried to calm him. “Shh…Jackson. I’ve got you.” He could hear the heartbreak in her voice. While she had never met Ope, she knew who he was. “C’mon honey, you have to wake up.”

He could feel the movement in the bed as the lad started to stir. He nearly cried at the sheer desperation in Jackie’s voice. “Please…make them stop. Please.” The lad burying his face in Ella’s neck.

He felt her tense a little as Jackie tried to wrap himself around her. He ran a hand down her side and over her hip, letting her know it was okay. He murmured low in her ear. “Moment out of time luv.” Hoping she understood. Smiling a little as she relaxed, letting the lad pull her in closer. He knew that with Jackie’s fever as high as it was, there was more than a good chance the lad would remember very little.

What he didn’t expect was the sharp elbow to his ribs and Ella hissing at him. “Could you let the big head be in charge?” There was another elbow. “Jesus fucking Christ, he’s barely coherent.” Another elbow. “And his fever hasn’t really gone down at all.” She attempted to elbow him again, but he caught it before she could dig it into his ribs again.

“I get the point luv.” And felt like a right arse as well. Because she was right, if Jackie would have been in his right head, even feeling really crap, he wouldn’t do this. Not that the lad didn’t want it. Just that the lad would have never allowed himself to have it.

She shook her head. “No, you don’t.” She shoved her whole body back. “Move. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this earlier.” He moved and she slipped out of Jackie’s grasp and out of the bed. “Oh, wait, yes I do. I was too busy freaking out because he needs a hospital and while still in his right mind, refused.” He started to feel even lower, she was starting to babble; all of the worry and panic she’d been stuffing down all day was pouring out. “Trying to tell me it’s only the flu, then fucking laughs at me when I bring up the flu pandemic of 1918.” She was starting to leave the room.

“Where are ye goin’ luv?” He was a little worried she was pissed enough at him to go sleep out on the couch again. Or in Abel’s bed. Not that he would blame her, she was right, he had let his little head start doin’ his thinkin’ for him.

And like she could read his mind, she shook her head. “Ice packs.” Then gave him a mild grin. “You get to wrangle him into some sweats. He’d really be pissed if you let me put ice packs up close and personal.”

Getting up, he nodded. “Aye.” Because Jackie would have some choice words for him if he let that happen. But his girl had a good idea. If Jackie was hell-bent on no hospital, this was probably the best way to get the fever down. Grabbing a pair of sleep pants that he kept there, he threw back the comforter and sheet. Jackie barely flinched, which was more worrying than the nightmares.

It was harder than he had thought it would be to wrangle a nearly unconscious Jackie into the pants, but he managed to get it done before Ella came back into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed by Jackie, and patted his leg. “Hopefully this will work lad, because if it doesn’t, yer gonna have to go to the ER.” He sighed knowing Jackie wasn’t hearing a word.

“Good, the big head is in charge again.” Ella’s voice had a slight tinge of humor, but not much. He turned to see her arms full of Ziploc bags filled with ice. Setting them all on the bed next to Jackie. “Since he’s not in a shirt, I brought some kitchen towels to wrap around the ones we’re going to put behind his neck and underarms.” She handed him a bunch of bags. “You can get them under his knees and ankles, and up against his inner thigh.”

He nodded and the two of them worked quickly. Even though he knew it was wishful thinking and him seeing what he wanted, but Jackie seemed to look a little better already.

He kept his eyes on Jackie as Ella got up from the bed. It wasn’t until he heard a dresser drawer open that he turned. He was surprised to see her grabbin’ an old pair of jeans. She rolled her eyes at him. “We aren’t getting any sleep tonight.” She ran a hand through hair that hadn’t been washed that day. He could tell by the way it stayed up in a half-assed pompadour. “I have the feeling that the fever is in its last stages. So it’s going to yo-yo all night.” Sighing, she headed out of the room. “I’m going to put on a pot of coffee, grab a smoke.” Her anxious tone colored with frustration. Not a good combination.

He sighed, looking down at the still passed-out Jackie. Brushing an errant lock out of the lad’s face, he let go of a sad chuckle. “Just like ye Jackie, when she’s frustrated, she needs to lash out.” He made sure all the bags were still in place. “Although, dealin’ with ye is a lot easier. Just take ye in the ring and have at it.” He smiled. “Our Ella though, her lashin’ out is a whole other animal.” He stood up. “Sorry to leave ye alone Jackie, but I should probably man up and let her get it out.” He hung his head. “But sometimes Jackie, it’s hard to think with the two of ye in the room with me.” With that truth out, he high-tailed it for the kitchen.

The fact that other than the coffee-maker and the noise from her smoking, there were no other sound in the kitchen was bothersome. She always had some sort of background noise going, usually music.

He took a second, grabbing a smoke of his own, before lighting the fuse. Lighting the smoke, he gave her his guiltiest face. “I am sorry, luv.” Knowing her absolute disdain for what she referred to his ‘over-developed and unfortunately, thoroughly ingrained guilt complex’.

Sitting back, he steeled himself for the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms!
> 
> Thanks to those that have left kudos and comments! I truly appreciate them all!
> 
> Ch. 17 teaser; Ella does explode, but it leads to her and Chibs having a very important conversation.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and Ella have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

After getting the coffee started, Ella lit a cigarette. Eyeing her computer, she decided against putting any music on. With the way she was feeling, she just wanted quiet. Leaning on the counter, she listened to the coffeemaker percolate.

A couple of minutes later Filip came in. She managed to not roll her eyes or snap at him for leaving Jackson alone. With a guilty look, he grabbed one of her cigarettes and lit it. She watched as he straightened his back just a little as he gave her one of his patented guilt looks. “I am sorry, luv.”

Taking a drag of her cigarette, she simmered. Exhaling the drag through her teeth, she barely looked at him. “For what?” Stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray. “The fucked up move you tried a little bit ago or leaving me alone with this shit all night?” He went to open his mouth and she held up a hand. “Oh, no. You say stupid shit like that and you have given up your right to speak for a minute.” She huffed out a breath. “Like I need to deal with your guilt right now. You want me to make that all go away? Go get a fucking hair-shirt and wear it for a day. Then we’re good.” She snagged another smoke and lit it. “Seriously, you want to do this now? Fine.” She walked over to the cabinets and got out two mugs for coffee. Filling them, she slid one over to Filip. Adding cream and sugar to her own, she took a small sip and went on. “He should be in a fucking hospital. And I need to have my goddamned head examined for not fucking forcing him into it.” She took another sip. “But no, I fucking listened to the both of you and now here we fucking are.”

She shook her head and walked over to the freezer and pulled it open. Grabbing the box of Ziploc bags, she started to fill more with ice. She was pretty sure the others would be melted soon. Turning back to Filip, she almost felt bad; he looked as tired and worried as she felt. But, she was still a little pissed at him, so he was going to have to hold on for a few until she got it out of her system. “Would you have fucked me the first night you spent in this house?” She knew it seemed like a left field question, but it wasn’t. She had a point to make.

Filip looked like she had slapped him. “No, luv. Ye were hammered out of yer head.”

“Even if I’d have thrown myself at you?” She kept filling bags with ice.  
Filip frowned a little. “No. I was a little worried that ye wouldn’t even remember me bringin’ ye home. No reason to make it worse if ye didn’t.” He tried to give her a slight smile. 

“Then why would you do that to Jackson?” His smile disappeared. She hoped he gave her an answer that wouldn’t make her want to kick his ass to the curb. “Because he’s barely been lucid since eight o’clock last night.” 

Filip sat at the counter, looking at the cherry of his smoke. After a moment, he sighed and turned towards her. She almost wished he hadn’t. She had never seen him look so vulnerable; all of her anger was quickly packing bags and moving the hell on.

“I wouldn’t do that to Jackie.” He sighed again. “I’m sorry luv, but sometimes when I’m in the same room as ye and Jackie, I have a hard time thinkin’ straight.” Then he straightened a bit. “And he was lucid before he fell asleep.” Before she could interrupt, he held up a hand. “But, yer right.” He smiled a little again, but it was a self-deprecating one. “I was thinkin’ with the other head, and not the one I needed to be usin’.” She could see he was steeling himself for something. “I love the both of ye too much…” He stopped for a second and swallowed, and looked at her with serious intent in those dark eyes. “I could never knowingly hurt either of ye like that. Just couldn’t, luv. Just don’t have it in me.” 

Yeah, all of the anger had gotten on the last bus for Nowheresville. She put the last of the bags on the counter and walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms go tight around her waist. Kissing the top of his head, she spoke into it. “I know, but I had to make sure.” Then stepping back without releasing him, she looked at him. “And whatever is going on here, if anything, can it wait until Jackson is better? If he remembers anything at all, that is.” 

Filip nodded as he held her close again. “Yeah luv, it can.” He put a hand under her wife-beater. “It can even wait until yer better too, luv.” He pulled the hand away and brought it to her forehead. She was kind of hoping he wouldn’t notice. “Yer startin’ to run a little warm there yerself.”

She sighed. She had felt it coming on not long after Filip had gotten home. She was pretty sure the only reason he hadn’t noticed earlier was that Jackson was so hot it masked how warm she was starting to run. “I’ve already taken some Advil, and once we check on Jackson and get ice bags changed out. Filip, if that fever isn’t down in the next couple of hours, I don’t care what he wants, he has to go in.”

Filip nodded. “Aye, luv.” He swallowed down the last of his coffee and stood up. Grabbing the ice bags, he headed back towards the bedroom. 

Leaning against the counter she realized she really did feel pretty crap. Grabbing her phone, she shot off a text to Twink letting him know, and asking he check in on Filip in the morning to see if he was going to need help with Jackson.

She knew that Filip thought she’d be even worse to settle down than Jackson, but she had a plan when it came to the flu. She fucking slept through it. Once she had helped Filip get Jackson arranged again, she was going to take a Xanax and go crash in Abel’s bed. As nice as it would be to sleep in her own, she didn’t want to risk re-infecting Jackson if he was in the process of breaking his fever. He’d still need a couple of days of bedrest after that happened; regardless of what he thought. She was sure that Filip would agree with her on that one.

When she got to the bedroom, she could see that Filip had already replaced the ice bags. He looked up to her leaning on the door frame. “Go lie down luv, I’ve got this. His temp is down to 103.9, it’ll break sometime here in the next couple of hours.”

“He’s gotta stay in bed for a couple more days though. I really don’t want to have to play nursemaid again soon.” She could feel the flu ache in her bones. “I’m gonna take a Xanax and crash in Abel’s bed. I sent Twink a text telling him to check in on us in the morning.”

Filip nodded as he got up and walked her to the boys’ room. “I’ll get yer pill and some water.” He gently pushed her onto the bed. “Get in there. Be back in a sec.”

As he left the room, she could hear him start to talk. Laying down and pulling the blanket up, she smiled, realizing that he was talking to Tig, calling himself in and putting SAMCRO in the SAA’s hands for the next day or so.

Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she fell asleep before Filip got back with her pill and water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to leave any comments! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Thanks to those that left kudos and comments!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs has a slight meltdown and Twink finally has a say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas here, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a split POV chapter. I tried to write this chapter completely from Chibs POV and it didn't work for me. And I also realized that at no time in this entire 'verse have we heard from Twink, so I then felt compelled to write a Twink section.

Chibs was exhausted. It was nearing six in the morning and he was gettin’ too fuckin’ old to be pulling all-nighters. Especially ones that came with this amount of worry. While he was pleased that Jackie’s fever had dropped down to under 102, it still hadn’t broken, so he’d laid a new round of ice bags on the lad and would be checking on him soon.

Ella, who had surprised him by not being a pain in his arse, was passed out in Abel’s bed with a fever on the rise. Hers was almost to 102. He had woken her up to take the Xanax and drink some water, but since then, she hadn’t woken up at all, except to kind of flail at him when he would stick the thermometer in her ear. He was pretty sure he was being sworn at in a number of different languages. 

So he was currently taking a little break, sitting on the couch with the local morning news program running on the television, not that he was really paying any attention; drinking a cup of coffee and wondering when the fuck he decided to lose his mind and tell Ella that he loved Jackie. Not the kind of love of brotherhood that they had for each other due to SAMCRO, or even the love that friends have for each other. No, he had put the love he has for Jackie on the same level of the love he has for her. And she hadn’t blinked. Maybe because of how lousy she was feelin’ that she had let it slide. No matter the reason, he was grateful that she had. 

As he was working himself into an unnecessary tizzy, he heard a key in the door. Pulling his piece out from the end table drawer, he nearly used it to hit himself in the head when Twink came through the door. “Jesus, Twink. Give a fella a little warnin’!” He put the gun down. “Ye nearly got yerself shot.”

Twink smirked a little as the man set the bags in his hands down as he shut the door behind him. “Eleanor didn’t tell you I’d be here?” It was always jarring to hear Ella referred to by her given name. Twink was the only one allowed. 

Shit. “Aye, she mentioned she had sent you a text to come check in on us in the morning.”

“And it’s morning.” Twink started to move towards the kitchen.

“It’s not even six yet. Birds aren’t even up lad.” He didn’t bother to get up from the couch. He was too tired. 

“This one is.” Twink came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands. “And that’s not what she sent. She told me, and I quote, ‘Get your ass up and over to mine the second you get this. I’m sick too and Filip will need help’.” Twink smiled. “So here I am.” Then looked around. “Catch me up.”

“Jackie’s fever is coming down, although it hasn’t broken. Ella’s is on the rise, but she seems to be trying to sleep her way through it.” And before he could stop himself. “And I admitted to her that I love Jackie as much as I love her and she didn’t even blink.” He nearly put his hand over his mouth. When the fuck had he decided to go all true confessions? At least it was Twink, who would never breath a word of any of this. Other than to Ella, of course.

“It’ll break soon, and that’s how she deals with the flu.” Twink then smiled. “As for the last bit; that’s not really news Filip.” Twink sat down in the chair that was closest to the couch. He raised an eyebrow that Twink waved away. “Yes, you actually uttering the words is pretty monumental, but the sentiment?” Twink shook his head. “It’s sometimes so glaringly obvious that I’m amazed no one else has mentioned it.” The other man grinned a little. “Even in the context of getting a raft of shit from the club.”

He just sat there, stunned at the matter-of-fact tone to the Englishman’s voice. Not seeming to notice how stunned he was, Twink went on. “When I first arrived in Charming and Ella brought me to the clubhouse; before we got out of the vehicle, I honestly thought Jackson was you.” Twink raised an eyebrow. “Aesthetically more her type; fair hair and eyes. A bit narcissistic if you ask me, but to each their own. But after spending a small amount of time with all of you, I understood. You and Ella, much like you and Jackson, are different sides of the same coin. Her and Jackson are the same side of the coin. Harder to coexist.” Twink sat back in the chair. “As for the whys Ella let it slide…” The man shrugged. “They are too numerous to get into, but my guess is that it’s a conversation for when one is at full capacity and she was nowhere near that, so she let it go.” Twink’s smile went positively wolfish. “Enjoy it while you can.”

Fuck. The Englishman wasn’t wrong. When she decided she wanted to have the conversation, he was goin’ to have to answer some tough questions. Opening the end table drawer again, he put his piece away and grabbed a joint from one of Ella’s containers. After getting it lit and taking a long toke, he passed it over to Twink, who smiled as he took it.

Exhaling, he glanced back over to the smaller man, who for once wasn’t in a dress shirt and pants. Twink looked younger in the jeans and sweater he was currently sporting. “I can’t believe I’m even havin’ this conversation with ye.” He really couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with anyone.

“Really?” Twink looked genuinely surprised. “Who else could you have it with? You know the only other person that I’d even think about telling is Eleanor, and she already knows.” Shaking his head with a chuckle, the other man went on. “Filip, you need to get some sleep.” The look on Twink’s face turned serious. “No need to have you come down with this too.”

He blinked at the other man for a moment. “Aye, probably not the worst idea I’ve heard.” He stretched out on the couch, grabbing the throw Ella kept on the back of it. “Wake me up in a few hours unless one of ‘em gets worse.” Lying down felt good, he could already feel his eyes growing heavy. “Tig should be by about eight. We’re running low on Advil and Orange Juice for Jackie.”

He was asleep before Twink could even reply.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Twink waited until he was sure Filip was out before getting out of the chair he’d been sitting in. Taking his mug to the kitchen, he put it in the sink. Leaning on the counter, he looked over to the small table that sat in the kitchen. When the little lads were there she kept it fairly clutter-free, but for the moment it housed her laptop and phone. Wandering over, he looked at the phone first. Of course there were a dozen plus texts and missed calls. Most he just sent return texts stating that Eleanor was sick and she’d get back to them when she wasn’t. A couple he actually deleted. One was a spam text and the other from someone Eleanor did not need to be hearing from ever again. He knew for a fact that she deleted this person’s texts the moment they came in. So he did the same.

He eyed the computer for a minute before deciding that he’d leave it until after he’d checked on both Jackson and Eleanor. Because he knew that getting into her computer was going to be an endeavor that would take longer than ten minutes.

He checked Jackson first. Taking the man’s temperature, he was pleased to see it was 101.4 and that Jackson had started to sweat the fever out. He went into the master bath and grabbed a washcloth. Coming back, he got the sweat off Jackson the best he could considering that Jackson was out hard. He was glad that Jackson was finally getting some real sleep; healing sleep.

After he’d gotten Jackson resettled under the comforter, he went to the boys’ room. Eleanor was nearly buried under the blankets, only her eyes and nose showing. He did not hold back the smile that broke his face; he couldn’t help it, she looked like she was ten again. She had done the same thing the first summer she had come to visit and the two of them had to spend a day in bed with summer colds. 

He was a little surprised that tears were stinging his eyes. But then again, Eleanor was always making him do things that surprised him. Like up and moving the two of them to a small town in California. The first weeks after he’d arrived, it had been shaky. He hadn’t been exactly thrilled with the friends she had found, but as they had all settled in he’d noticed good changes in Eleanor. Her drinking had curbed, dramatically. Other than the weed, and the Xanax she rarely used for sleep; she had cut out all the coke and the other drugs. She smiled, genuinely smiled, not the vaguely patronizing one that had become a fixture; whether it be at something the little lads would do, or at an outrageous display by Tig, they were real smiles and it had been a boon to his soul.

“Filip told me he loves Jackson.” Eleanor’s voice brought him out of the maze of his head. 

Crossing into the room, he laid down on the bed with her. He wasn’t concerned, he’d had the good sense to get a flu shot last month. It was a tight fit in Abel’s twin bed, but they’d shared smaller spaces. 

“Yes, he told me when I came in this morning. Lay still.” He stuck the thermometer in her ear. When it beeped, he took it out and held it in front of her.

“101.9.” Her voice muffled a little by the blanket wrapped halfway up her face. “And what do you mean he told you?” 

“Higher than Jackson’s.” He set the thing aside. “I don’t think he planned to, it surprised him more than it did me.” He settled back down into the bed, on his side, their faces inches from each other. For a fleeting moment he thought of the years of his life he’s spent in exactly this position with this person. The bond that tied them together. “Although, what’s really thrown the poor bloke for a loop is your reaction.”

“I already knew.” Her eyes big, and once again he was reminded of the children they had been. “And I said we’d talk about it later when we’re all not feeling crappy.” Then the adult amusement was back. “And see how much Jackson remembers.” Then he felt a small kick to his shin through the blanket. “Was this what you were trying to amuse yourself with? Because if it is, you suck.”

He shook his head. “No.” Then gave her a mild glare. “That’s too serious. Too important.” He chuckled. “No, it was mostly just putting you and Jackson in a room together. You two are so much alike.” He smiled. “I was simply going to enjoy the battle of the alphas.”

Her eyes crinkled, so he knew he was getting a grin. “You said his fever is lower than mine?” He wanted to laugh, she was nearly as transparent as Filip. He had watched it build over the last few weeks and then cement itself in the last forty-eight hours. He also knew that she was serious when she said she really wasn’t going to talk about it until she felt better.

“Yes, his is down to almost 101. And it’s starting to break, because he was starting to sweat.” He glanced down at his watch. It was almost eight. “I should get up. Filip said Tig was bringing some things by around now. If Filip is still sleeping, I’m going to wait outside so Tig doesn’t wake him.”

“If I wasn’t wrapped up like an egg roll, I’d hug you.” Eleanor’s eyes were crinkled again, but it was softer, so he knew that he was getting her pleased smile. “You’re the best friend I could have ever dreamt up.” Her eyes went a little more serious. “Really, the best.”

He kissed her forehead. “I love you too.” He climbed out of the bed, stretching as he stood. Her eyes were already closing. He gave her foot a squeeze as he left the room.

Since Filip was still out and snoring on the couch, he went outside as he heard a motorcycle come around the corner. When the bike stopped and parked on the street, he walked down and met Tig as he was taking off his helmet. “Good morning, Tig.”

Tig looked a little surpised to see him, but quickly adapted. “Yeah, morning Twink.” The dark-haired man looked towards the house. “Don’t tell me; Chibs is sick too.”

He grinned. “I won’t tell you that, because he isn’t.” He laughed a little. “He’s just sleeping. He was up all night with the other two.” He led them towards the house. “I just wanted to stop you from barging in and waking him up. He’s sleeping in the front room.” He led Tig around to the back of the house. “I unlocked the patio door.” The two of them went into the kitchen. “Jackson’s fever is breaking, and Ella is sleeping with hers still going up.” He waved away the concerned look on Tig’s face. “If it goes up to 103, she goes into the hospital. That’s the agreement we’ve always had.” He poured Tig a cup of coffee, and smiled as he handed it to the other man. “We have protocols in place for situations.” He shrugged. “It’s been the two of us taking care of each other for a very long time. So far, this seems pretty standard. Nothing a few days in bed won’t cure.” Tig relaxed.

“Do ya mind if I check for myself?” Tig looked slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if it was because Tig felt that he might be insulted, but then quickly realized that Tig was uncomfortable because he was showing softer emotions to someone that was still considered somewhat of an outsider, his connection to Ella was his only in with SAMCRO. He almost smiled, it was rather sweet.

He waved a hand towards the back of the house where the bedrooms were, not acknowledging that the other man had let his soft underbelly show. “Sure, let me know if they need anything.” He took his cup that he’d retrieved from the sink and filled it with coffee. Walking to the kitchen table, he sat down and opened Eleanor’s laptop. “I’ll be in here.”

Tig nodded and wandered off. Watching the man go, he leaned back in the chair and shook his head. That exchange hadn’t helped the, well rather lustful thoughts he’d had about Tig since the night he’d attended a SAMCRO party with Eleanor and overheard two croweaters talking about Tig’s apparently legendary size. Sue him, he was a size queen. 

But the last few times he had run across Tig, it had been here at the house and he’d seen a different side to the man. Oh, he wasn’t kidding himself that the two of them would ride off into the sunset together; that was ludicrous and delusional. But he thought there might be the possibility that he’d get to at least take a far more entertaining ride every once in a while. He’d be more than fine with that.

He was also aware that it was still all supposition and he had other things to be busy with. As he was weeding through the mess that was Eleanor’s email account, Tig came back in. “Hey. Jax is awake.” Then Tig grinned. “And trying to get out of bed.”

He shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “Above both of our pay-grades. Go wake Filip to deal with that.”

Tig was still grinning. “Twink, I like the way you think.” Then turned back towards the front room to wake Filip.

When Tig left the kitchen, he smiled. Charming was starting to feel like home. Taking a sip of coffee, he went back to the emails and kept an ear out in case he was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Please feel free to leave any comments, I love the feedback!
> 
> Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments! You guys rock!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jax woke up as Tig, of all people, was sticking a thermometer in his ear. If Tig was here doing that, Chibs and Ella must be sick too. He knew his fever had broken; he felt, not well, but better. Plus, he could feel the grime from the sweat as the fever broke.

Swatting Tig’s hand away, he tried getting out of bed. Tig shoved him back in. “Hey, Jax. Man, you just broke a fever that had gone to nearly 105. You need to stay put.” Even with the fever broken, Tig had shoved him back down too easily. “I’m gonna go let Twink know you’re up.” His SAA left the room quickly.

Shit. If Twink and Tig were both here, the others must be really sick. Sitting up, he gave himself a minute to let the dizziness pass. With as weak and still crappy as he felt, he had no trouble believing that his fever had gone that high.

As he threw the comforter off of him and swung his legs out of the bed, Chibs voice came from the doorway. “And where do ye think yer goin’? Because if it’s anything other than takin’ a piss, ye’d better think twice.” Chibs voice was brooking no argument.

“You’re not sick?” Chibs looked tired, but not sick. “I was comin’ to check since Tig and Twink seem to be here.” Then gave Chibs a wry smile. “But now that ya mention it; I do have to take a piss.” 

When he tried to stand on his own, his legs seemed to not want to get that memo. Chibs was at his side in a flash. “Take it slow Jackie, that fever is gonna have you tapped out for another day or so.” Chibs helped him to the bathroom. By the time they reached it, while beat, he was able to move on his own.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Chibs was right. He felt like he’d been rolled in a rug and beaten with a bat. “Yeah. I feel pretty shitty, brother.” Talking to Chibs through the door. “Is Ella sick? Is that why you look like crap?”

“Aye.” Chibs sounded tired. “Woke up around two, she was startin’ to run warm. She’s sleepin’ in Abel’s bed.” There was something else in his VP’s voice, but he felt to shitty to even try to figure it out. The only thing he was sure of was that something other than just Ella coming down with this crap happened last night. 

As he finished pissing and went to wash his hands, when he walked by the bathtub, he stopped for a second; trying to catch and hold onto a flash of something. When he couldn’t, he shrugged and finished up. 

When he opened the door, Chibs was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Ye wanna lay back down, or would ye like to try goin’ to the kitchen and eatin’ a little somethin’?” 

“Kitchen.” His voice was still rough from the coughing. “Even though I feel like crap, I gotta move around some. I’ll go fuckin’ nuts if I go back to bed.” The look on Chibs’s face told him that wasn’t a good enough reason. “And I’m hungry.” He was actually thirsty rather than hungry, but what the hell; if it got him out of this room, he’d eat.

Chibs nodded. “Good.” Chibs stood back up and it was only then that he noticed Chibs was still in sleep pants and a t-shirt. “Nothin’ going on today?” He didn’t like that he’d been out of the loop for a couple of days, and now that the fever was broken, he wanted to be caught up.

“All quiet on the SAMCRO front.” Chibs gave him a slight smile. “Had to tell ‘em you were out with the flu.” He raised an eyebrow at the chuckle that came from the other man. “Let’s just say we’re not the only criminal enterprise that’s been hit with this shit.” Chibs was now grinning. Even though Chibs still looked beat, the grin had brought the spark back to his eyes.

He grinned back. “Fingers crossed that it’s Galen down with this crap.” He stopped outside the bedroom door to lean on the wall for a second. It had been a long time since he’d been this sick; he’d forgotten how much the flu could knock you on your ass. “You’re not comin’ down with this shit are you?” He really didn’t want Chibs to have to go through this, he felt bad enough that he’d gotten Ella sick.

“Nah.” Chibs’s smile was a wry one. Actually, now that he took a second to think about it; it was one of his favorites of Chibs’s smiles. It usually preceded something from the man that would make him laugh. He wasn’t sure what brought that to mind, but he wasn’t ready to try to figure it out, so he filed it away and turned his attention back to his VP. “Unlike you and Wonder Woman in there…” Nodding towards the room that his boys usually slept in. “I know I’m not invincible and went and got a goddamned flu shot.” 

He chuckled a little. “Yeah. I’m sure Gemma will have something to say about that. She told me to get one a month ago and I blew her off.” He looked to the door of the room Ella was in. “How is she?” He felt inordinately worried about her. The last couple days were fuzzy, but somehow he knows that he should be this worried. Maybe going back to bed was a better idea than food. Give himself a little bit of time to sort shit out. Plus, just standing up was wearing him out. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t pass out by the time he got to the kitchen.

Chibs led him to the door and opened it. “A better patient than ye, I’ll tell ye that.” Chibs’s voice was muted, but she looked like it would take a hell of a lot of noise to wake her up. 

“She looks like a burrito.” He couldn’t help himself. But she really did. She had rolled herself up in the blanket to where only her eyes and nose were showing. “How high is her fever?”

“Last Twink took it, 101.9.” Chibs walked into the room and picked up the thermometer on the dresser. His stomach twisted when she didn’t wake up at all. When it beeped and he saw Chibs frown, the twist turned to nausea. “Shite, it’s up to 102.5. Twink took it not even an hour ago.” Then Chibs looked at him. “Ah hell, Jackie.” Chibs set the thermometer down and rushed over to him, catching him before his legs gave out. 

Chibs got him back to Ella’s room and into bed, bellowing for Twink while doing so. Twink poked his head into the bedroom. 

“Yes, Filip. What do you need?” 

He was pulling the covers back over himself when Chibs turned. “Ella’s fever is up to 102.5, should we take her in?” Chibs sounded a little like he was at the end of his rope. He felt bad about that because he’s sure that Chibs has been almost as worried about him as Chibs is about Ella now.

He wasn’t shocked when Twink shook his head, he had a feeling Ella didn’t like hospitals. “If we take her in before it’s above 103, she’ll have our heads.” Twink’s green eyes flashed with humor. “And I don’t know about you, but I like mine where it is, thank you.”

Chibs sighed. “Can’t really argue that, but it’s jumped quite a bit in less than an hour.”

“Is she still wrapped up?” Twink looked back towards the room Ella was in.

“Aye. Like a burrito.” Chibs answered.

“I’m not surprised it’s jumped.” Twink shook his head a little. “She’s trying to break the fever. Trying to sweat it out.” Twink nodded at him. “You take care of Jackson, I’ll go unwrap her and see where her fever is in a little while.” Then left the room.

Chibs looked down at him. “Ye still feel like tryin’ to eat somethin’?”

He shook his head. “No, not yet. But a glass of juice would be great.”

“I’ll go get ye some juice, but I do want ye to try to eat a little somethin’ soon Jackie, ye haven’t eaten in thirty-six hours. At least that’s when ye had some soup.” Chibs started to head for the kitchen.

Thirty-six hours. Damn, he hadn’t realized it had been that long since he ate anything. He can vaguely remember having some soup and then it all kind of goes fuzzy. He can remember having some really awkward but awesome dreams; one that was particularly vivid, and then the good dreams had been replaced by nightmares. That’s about all he can recall at the moment. “Yeah, I’ll eat in a bit. Just the OJ now, though. Thanks.”

“Yer welcome, Jackie.” Chibs smiled at him before leaving the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back. “Here ye are.” Handing him the glass.

“Thanks.” He drank half the glass in nearly one go. It was gone in minutes. “Hey, go check on Ella. I’m probably just gonna go back to sleep.” He hated to admit to any weakness, but it was Chibs, who, he would bet everything he had and would ever have, would never breathe a word to anyone. Maybe Ella, but he was also pretty sure she’d never tell either. “I still feel pretty awful, man.” He chuckled a little as he laid back down and pulled the comforter up. “Think I’ll take a page from your girl’s book and try to sleep through it.”

Chibs patted his foot as he left the room. “Probably not a bad idea. I’ll wake ye in a bit to get some food in ye. That’d probably help too.”

He nodded. “Probably would.” He just wanted Chibs to go. He really just wanted some time to think, or at least try and piece together the last thirty-six hours or so. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was still feeling shitty, and was in a far more vulnerable place; but it seemed like some things had gone on and he should know them already. If he couldn’t figure it out on his own soon, he’d ask Chibs.

“Get some sleep, Jackie. I’ll check on ye in a couple of hours.” Chibs left the room quickly. He could hear movement in the other room. Chibs was probably helping Twink. Even though he had wanted time alone to think, he felt himself falling back asleep.

Fuck it, he’d just ask Chibs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments, you are the best!!
> 
> There are only four chapters left in this story. Well, three and a small epilogue. Hopefully, I'll have it all posted by this time next week!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax wakes up from his nap...and remembers a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jax woke up again and was happy to see it was still daylight. He looked at the clock by the bed. It was nearly one, he’d slept for a few hours. Stretching a little, he looked around the room. In some ways it was so not Ella, but it still was. Compared to the rest of the house, this room was nearly empty. It had a bed, two nightstands, lamps for the nightstands, a couple of dressers, and a chest that sat at the foot of the bed. That was it. A couple of prints on the walls, but no stacks of clutter, no weird memorabilia, no television or radio. 

Right now the only thing he noticed out of place was a stack of books on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Scooting over, he took a look. Poetry? He looked at the top book; ‘Solitudes Crowded in Loneliness’ by Bob Kaufman. At first he was confused and then like his brain was starting to run on all cylinders again; he can remember Ella reading aloud to him from the stack of books; that it helped ease the nightmares, at least for a while.

And since his brain was now up and running nearly as smooth as his bike, he remembered most everything. At least up until he fell back to sleep after being in the bathtub. With Ella. Jesus Christ. 

He leaned back onto the pillows. What the fuck? He’d never had a panic attack before, but he’s heard them described, and how he was feeling right now was coming pretty fucking close. It was like his mind, heart and body were at war with each other and he could barely hold on. If this is what people who have panic attacks feel like, his empathy factor just went through the roof. 

“Jackie, yer up.” He looked up at the sound of Chibs’s voice. He can’t even imagine the look on his face, because whatever it was put a huge look of concern on the other man’s face. Chibs’s came across the room and sat next to him on the bed, putting a hand on his back. “Breathe Jackie. Yer okay, yer at Ella’s place.”

He wasn’t sure if having Chibs there was helping or not, but he did what the man said. He took a few deep breaths and could feel himself calming down. With his head still down, he noticed that Chibs had changed out of the sleep pants and into a pair of jeans. They were an older pair that he was certain he hadn’t seen Chibs wear in years. They were faded and worn in places, and he knew if he laid his hand on them, they would be that kind of soft that you only get from really worn denim. For a second, he almost reached out to see if he was right. Without lifting his head, he managed to get out. “I know.”

Finally, he looked over at Chibs and could see the concern had been replaced with some sort of semi-amused understanding. He wasn’t sure what it meant or even if he wanted Chibs to answer.

“I see you’re rememberin’ the last day and a half.” Chibs sounded guarded as hell and he found he didn’t like that at all. And when he glanced over, Chibs’s semi-amused look had gone and his VP’s eyes were nearly devoid of emotion. 

Once again, his stomach twisted just a little. Chibs looked like he was getting ready to face the inquisition. 

“Pretty much everything, I really don’t remember anything after talking to you after getting out of the bathtub.” He looked over at Chibs, who actually looked relieved. “Tell me I didn’t do something totally stupid.”

Chibs shook his head with a brief smile. “No Jackie, ye didn’t do anything stupid.” Chibs sighed. “Ye had another nightmare and that was the last straw for Ella, so she got up and got ice packs, and we iced you down. That’s when I figured out she was runnin’ a temp too.” 

He had the feeling Chibs was leaving something out but really didn’t have anything he could pin it on, so he let it go for the moment. “Well, I’m sorry I got her sick.” And he was, she had taken care of him, and his boys; he felt bad that her payment seemed to be getting this shit too.

Chibs shook his head slightly. “It was expected.” Chibs shrugged. “Nothin’ ye could have done.”

“Could have stayed at my house.” He had a feeling he was about to get bitched out, because he could see Chibs starting to bristle. Now that he had remembered most everything, he had found himself cataloging all of the small ways he knew Chibs, and he was realizing he knew quite a fucking bit. Oh, he knew that he had a deeper bond with Chibs than he had with any other member of SAMCRO other than Ope; but only now was he realizing that this bond went much deeper than friendship, than the brotherhood of SAMCRO. Possibly even deeper than the bond of a lifetime together that he’d had with Opie.

“What? And still be sick as a dog? Probably even worse since yer fever was at 104.9 when we stuck ye in the tub!” Yep, Chibs was pissed. “It was still over 104 when we iced ye down! Ye think ye’d have been able to take care of ye and the lads? Did the fever addle yer brain!?” Chibs shook his head. “No Jackie, it was right that ye were here for us to take care of ye. Gemma couldn’t do it, who else is there?” Chibs had almost gone on, but stopped himself.

He looked down. Chibs was right, he couldn’t have taken care of himself and the boys.

Apparently Chibs decided whatever he had stopped himself from saying was important enough that it had to come out. “Jackie, other than Gem and the lads; there’s no one that loves ye as much as I do.” Chibs’s voice was quiet, but laced with certainty. "Than we do." 

Even though this revelation should freak him out, it didn’t. Even though consciously this was news, deep down he already knew. And he had no idea what to say. As far outside of his comfort-zone that he knew Chibs was; he felt like he’d been thrown in the ocean hog-tied. He had no idea what he felt. The last five years had done a number on his head and his heart, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure he trusted himself anymore.

There had been times over the last decade that he’d looked at Chibs and felt ‘something’ other than friendship, but in SAMCRO, you pushed all of those feelings down as far as they would go and fucked the next Croweater. But now, here was Chibs giving voice to all of that, and he was at a fucking loss.

If he knew Chibs in small ways, Chibs knew him just as well, if not better. “It’s okay Jackie, ye don’t have to say anything.” Chibs’s hand was warm on the reaper on his back. “First of all, yer still not feelin’ yerself; and second… “Chibs chuckled softly” …knowin’ ye, ye’ll need to roam around in yer head for a while.” The chuckle faded and Chibs voice was softer and more serious. “And last…” Chibs actually sounded just the slightest bit nervous. “There is a third party for this whole conversation, and she’s in no shape to be havin’ any conversation at all.”

He felt lighter and heavier all at once. Chibs was going to let him think through the tangles in his head before they finished this talk; but Chibs was right that Ella was a part of this conversation and the reminder that she was as sick as he had been… well, that was something else to think about.

“How is she?” Ignoring everything else that had been said. Right now it was all he wanted to know.

“Still holding at 102.5.” Chibs sounded exhausted. “Me ‘n Twink got her unwrapped, and managed to get her to wake up long enough to drink some water and take some ibuprofen. Twink doesn’t seem too worried.” Chibs let out a small huff that was close enough to a laugh, he held on to it. “She did manage to tell us off for waking her up. And in the same breath make sure ye were okay.” Chibs patted his leg. “Ye need to eat somethin’. I’ll go round somethin’ up for ye, ye can eat in here.” Chibs stood. “Ye want us to move one of the TV’s in here? Or get ye somethin’ to read other than that?” Chibs nodded to the stack of Ella’s books on the nightstand.

He shook his head. “Nah. I’ll probably fall back asleep after I eat.” He tried to muster a smile for the other man, but he was still bone tired. Plus, he had enough to think about; he didn’t need any distractions.

Chibs shrugged and walked out of the room. Lying back down, he thought long and hard about the last few days; fuck, the last few months. Now that he had to be honest with himself, he HAD been drawn to Ella from the moment he and Chibs pulled their bikes up to her shop, watching her wrestle the stack of boxes inside. But when it was obvious that her and Chibs were far more than just a hook-up, he’d backed away; not only from her, but from Chibs. And now that he really examines the why, he can see it wasn’t just that he was mildly jealous of Chibs, but of Ella also. 

He’d met Fiona a few times, and now that he thinks back on those encounters; he can see the minute signs of jealousy there too. 

Then there was Tara. He knew that they were done. Her arrest as an accomplice to the murder of Pam Toric had broken them beyond repair. He had to find a way out without losing his boys forever, something easier said than done. At least without resorting to drastic measures, which he would never do. Tara was the mother of his sons, that meant something to him. Even with the harder, more ruthless man he'd become.

And even if he came clean on how he felt about Chibs and Ella, what could they really do about it other than have some secret threesomes and pretend like everything goes on like always? He wasn’t sure he could do that. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to pretend like Chibs was just his VP and Ella was just Chibs’s old lady. SAMCRO was already in a state of chaos, something like this coming out could fracture his club beyond repair, and that was a risk he wasn’t sure he could take.

Before he could delve further into his own head, Chibs came back with a bowl of soup and a piece of toast. With Chibs watching him like a hawk, he managed to get the toast and half the soup down. When he finished, Chibs took the dishes to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and some pills. He looked up at Chibs with a wry smile. “No Xanax, right?”

Chibs laughed back. “No Jackie, that’s an Ella move. Just antibiotics and ibuprofen.”

He took them and handed the glass back to Chibs after he’d finished it. Getting food into him had certainly helped, but he knew that he was fading fast. Being sick just fucking sucked. Then again, he hadn’t gotten this much sleep in who knows how long.

Chibs just nodded like he’d said something. “Get some more sleep Jackie, it’s really the only medicine for this shite.”

“Yeah.” He laid back down and pulled the comforter up. With everything that had and hadn’t been said in the last hour, he needed Chibs to know one thing. “Thank you.” He tried to put as much emotion is his voice as he could. “For everything.” Hoping Chibs would know what all that encompassed.

As always, Chibs didn’t let him down. A smile flashed across the scarred face and dark eyes were filled with laughter. “Yer welcome Jackie. Get some sleep.”

Chibs turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked. “Yell if ye need anything. Twink says she’ll sleep through most everything right now, so don’t worry about wakin’ her up.”

“Yeah, okay.” He settled into the bed, thinking by the next time he woke up he’d at least be able to be up and about, if only for a short time. He’d like a cigarette, and a shower.

Yeah, note to self. Shower is on the very short list of things to do the next time he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms, I really do love hearing what you guys think!
> 
> Big hugs to those that have left kudos and comments, they continually give me warm fuzzies.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twink wakes Ella up and later finds himself stuck between Jax and Ella acting like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Twink had been sitting on the toddler bed that Eleanor had gotten Thomas for the last ten minutes staring at her. When he had the time, this was his preferred method of waking her; mostly because it annoyed her to no end. He didn’t get a chance to do it often, and he’d been stuck in her house all day with an unusually talkative Filip, who had left for a bit to run by Jackson’s for some clothing and other items, and to stop by Gemma’s to check on Thomas and Abel for their father. With Jackson sleeping until Filip could return, he was a little at loose ends.

“You know it creeps me out when you do this?” Eleanor hadn’t bothered to open her eyes. “It’s a little stalkertastic.”

He grinned even if she wasn’t looking. “I know.” His grin widened. “And yet, I still don’t care.”

Opening her eyes, she stretched with a wry smile on her face. “God, I can’t believe I even claim you.” Settling back into Abel’s twin bed. “And this bed sucks. I can’t believe I make Abel sleep on this thing. Remind me we gotta get him a new one once I’m really up and about again.”

Oh no. It was exactly what he was afraid of; she was sick, but other than the fever and ache, was symptom free. Which meant that she’d still roam the house and try and do things, but mostly it just ended up with the two of them camped out in the living room watching movie marathons with endless toddies and joints. Or it used to; the last time either of them were sick like this they had been in London. And that time it had been him sick in bed.

“The house is quiet. Filip sleeping?” She continued on.

“Jackson woke up and wanted to shower, but other than what he came over in…”

“He has no clothes here.” She finished for him. “Filip go to grab some?” She was flipping the covers back and swinging her legs out of bed as she sat up. “Whoa.” Using an arm to brace herself. 

He went and sat next to her. “Are you sure you should be up?” He knew it was a fruitless question, but he was compelled to do his due diligence as her best friend.

“Just a head spin.” She rolled her eyes. “And I’m sure it’s mostly because I haven’t eaten really much at all in the last day or so. By the way, what time is it?”

“Almost five in the afternoon. You’ve pretty much been out for fourteen hours.” He watched her put on the pair of jeans she must have been wearing last night before she crawled into Abel’s bed. “I’ve been here since a little before six this morning.”

“I remember you coming in before Tig came over. He’s not still here is he?” She started her stumble towards the door. “C’mon. I need some food and a cigarette.” He followed her out to the kitchen, but not before she made a stop at her own bedroom door and checked on Jackson who was still sleeping peacefully. He wisely kept his mouth shut at the soft look on her face.

He wasn’t surprised when they made it to the kitchen that she had made a beeline for the coffee maker. He stopped her before she could grab the pot. He sighed just the slightest amount. When she was like this, it was nearly like dealing with a toddler. She wanted everything she couldn’t have at the moment and you had to constantly keep an eye on her to make sure she isn’t getting into them. “Why are you even trying when you know after about a drink and a half you’re not going to want it? Every time, Eleanor, every time.” 

She released the pot without argument and turned to him with a grin. “Because it makes you lose your shit. Every time William, every time.” He noticed her eyes scouting the room. “Hey, where’s my phone?”

Did he mention that she was a bigger pain in his arse than she normally was when she was ill? He shook his head. “Oh, no.” It had been fun explaining this to Filip. “As per the sickness pact revision of 2003, your phone and laptop are mine until your fever has broken.” He fixed a resolute stare on her. “And before you try to argue, let me remind you that when you nearly sent an email to the Prime Minister threatening to, and I quote, ‘slap you and your buddy W until you get it through…’”.

She held up a hand with a grin. “Point made Twink.” Then laughed. “That was a great email though. I still have it in a file somewhere.” Then the laughter stopped. “But I want to check on the boys.”

He nodded at the rarely used landline. “There you go.” He walked over. “And see? I was even nice enough to tape a list of numbers by it.” Knowing exactly what her next argument was going to be.

She slumped on the stool at the counter. “Fine. You win.” He knew it was a false concession. She would try repeatedly until she was better. All she had done was gifted him a little time.

“Good. What are you hungry for? There’s the soup you made for Jackson and the lads.” Hoping he could get her fed and at least camping on the couch before Filip returned. Even though he tried to prepare Filip for this, the man was so preoccupied with what he felt was an obvious and foregone conclusion, that Filip really hadn’t paid attention, he was sure.

She shook her head as he tried to hide a rueful smile. He knew when Filip returned he would be leaving to go cater to whatever culinary whim she had. It was one of the surprisingly few things he disliked about Charming; the lack of take out and delivered food. “What do you want?”

She shrugged and he grit his teeth as he reminded himself that this was his bestest friend in the entire universe and he loved her like a sister. Which meant at right this moment he wanted to throttle her. “What do you want?” 

As he went to open his mouth to reply he wasn’t the one who was sick, he saw that her eyes were tacked behind him and much softer than they usually were with him. Warily, he turned and choked back a groan. Jackson was leaning in the doorway.

“Jackson.” He took a deep breath reminding himself again that they were both ill, and it would do him no good to shout at either one. “You should still be resting.” He wanted to add ‘like Filip told you to’, but bit his tongue.

“She’s up.” Like that meant something. And leave it to Eleanor to state it.

“You gonna jump off of a bridge if I do too?” Eleanor gave Jackson a semi-smirk as she lit a cigarette that he just didn’t have it in him to fight her for. 

“I know my fever has broken and yours hasn’t.” Jackson looked longingly at the cigarette. Eleanor caught it and threw the pack over. Considering how sick Jackson had been, he still caught it easily. Jackson gave her a smile. “Shouldn’t you be the one in bed?”

Eleanor flipped Jackson off. “That bed sucks. Seriously.” She took a drag of the cigarette. “If I were Abel, I’d have it in for me for making him sleep in it.” Then waved the hand holding the cigarette around. He watched the smoke curl around her. “And other than the fever, I feel fine.”

“That why you’re hangin’ on to the counter like your life depends on it?” Jackson’s voice was wry, and he wanted to slap himself. He hadn’t noticed her hanging onto the counter until Jackson mentioned it. Then again, she was far more practiced in hiding things from him than she was Jackson.

She let go. “I’m not.” Jackson rolled his eyes as he grinned a little. For Christ’s sake, both of them were like children when they were sick.

“Then you have no problems getting me some juice then?” Jackson upped the ante. He started to make his way to the refrigerator to get the orange juice Tig had brought this morning. Jackson shot him a glance and he stopped. He could see the President of SAMCRO peeking through in the young man’s eyes.

She stayed put. “Last time I checked, your legs aren’t broken. And you know where everything is. Get it yourself.” She grinned as she cut Jackson off. “And don’t give me a line about being a guest.” She arched an eyebrow. “I think we’re all beyond that at this point.” Skating by the giant fuchsia elephant currently planted in her house. Then pushed back from the counter. “If you want to see if I can walk across the room, well…” As she sat back on the stool. “I’m not the one using the doorframe to keep myself vertical.” He had also noticed that Jackson had yet to light the cigarette he had removed from the pack. Eleanor was probably close to the mark on that one.

A couple of days ago, he had found the idea of Eleanor and Jackson stuck together amusing. Two alpha, type-A personalities…but then Eleanor had had the edge, she wasn’t sick also, so he would have only been a spectator. Now with both of them sick, and Filip gone; he was the one stuck in the middle and even though he capitulated to Eleanor more often than not, he had a type-A personality of his own and was already fed up.

“Both of you are sick.” He looked at Jackson. “You were running a fever so high you should have been in the hospital.” Jackson opened his mouth, but he held a finger up, indicating he wasn’t finished. “Yes, Jackson. You were fortunate that Eleanor’s little trick worked.” And before the smug look on Eleanor’s face could even form, he turned to her. “And while your fever has held steady between 102 and 102.5; I know you. Unless it breaks tonight or tomorrow morning, you’re down for a week.” He took a deep breath. “Neither of you should be up.” He shook his head at both the quite frankly, not threatening glares. “But right now, I’ll settle for the two of you in the living room.” He pointed at Eleanor. “You, on the couch.” Turning to Jackson. “You on the chaise.” He then pointed to the living room. God, Abel and Thomas were better behaved. “Before Filip gets back and loses his mind.”

“Too late.” Filip’s voice was somewhere between incensed and amused. He turned back to the man, who looked far unhappier than he sounded. “What are either of ye doin’ out of bed?”

He bit his lip as the other two had the good sense to at least look guilty.

Filip then turned to him, looking nowhere near appeased. “And why did ye even let them get up?”

He counted to ten before he answered. He understood Filip was in a highly emotional place right now, and didn’t want to snap back. In his most even, neutral voice, with face to match, he looked at Filip. “First of all, I didn’t let either one of them get up. Even though they’ve both been acting like it for the last few minutes, they aren’t children. They are adults and whether we like it or not, they are allowed to do things that are entirely against their own self-interests.” He then allowed a little venom into his tone. “And if I truly thought getting out of bed would be detrimental to Eleanor, do you really think I would have allowed it?” It had been a long couple of days for him also, and venting a little felt good. “We have lived in each other’s pocket for nearly half of your life, do you think that little of me? Am I only Eleanor’s sidekick to you?” 

He had spent a good portion of the last twelve hours being a sounding board for this emotional crisis of whatever Filip had been chewing over the last day, and to be talked to like he was the help was vexing to say the least.

Filip looked as if he had slapped the man. “Fuck, Twink. I’m sorry.” Filip shrugged a little. “I should know better than shoot my mouth off like that, yer right.” Then gave him a sorry look that evaporated most of his annoyance.

But not Eleanor’s. He could tell she was getting ready to tell Filip off. And since she was running a fever, she wouldn’t hold back, and quite possibly say something she would regret. So he stepped up. “Apology accepted.” He looked over to Eleanor. “Any decision on food?” Hoping that she wasn’t going to send him on a wild goose chase.

She looked at him with a small smile. “Gyros.”

He glanced over to Filip and Jackson, both of whom looked like they weren’t sure if they should laugh at her or worry for her sanity. He looked back at her with a smile. “Well, at least I won’t have to drive to San Francisco.”

She grinned back. “Baklava. Get that too.” Then looked over to Filip and Jackson. “Either of you want anything?” Both men shook their heads, still looking bowled-over.

She shrugged and turned back to him. “If you can find my purse, you can grab my card.” Then grinned. “And figure out what marathon we’re gonna do.”

He rolled his eyes, because for the last few years their go-to for sick/hungover movie marathons had been the ‘Lord of the Rings’ trilogy. “I had just assumed it was going to be a Sam and Frodo night.” And didn’t hide his snicker at the horrified looks on Jackson and Filip’s faces.

Eleanor gave no indication she even noticed. She just smiled happily, the fever making her cheeks red and her eyes a little manic. “Cool. While you’re getting food, I’ll get us set up.” 

Jackson saw the opportunity to prove his earlier point and jumped. He wanted to warn the younger man that he was playing with a stacked deck, but thought it might be best to let the man his lesson; as tough and dangerous as Jackson thought he was, Eleanor was a force of nature that had played in leagues so far over Jackson’s head that the man would drown. 

“You know you’re gonna actually have to get up off that stool and walk to the living room, right?” The smirk in Jackson’s tone so thick he could nearly taste it.

He and Filip traded sympathetic glances, Filip raising an eyebrow as if to ask if the two of them should step in. He shook his head with a slight smile. Eleanor knew Jackson was still recovering and wouldn’t push back too hard.

Looking over at her, she was looking at Jackson with a smirk of her own as she pushed herself off of the stool, walked over to the stove and turned on the burner the tea kettle was on, then walked back over to the cabinets and got out a mug and tea. When she had set those on the counter, she turned back to Jackson. “Would you mind getting a lemon for me? They’re in the fridge.” Throwing the gauntlet right back down at his feet. 

He and Filip looked to Jackson, who was already starting to look like he wanted to lie back down. 

Eleanor and Jackson held each other’s eyes for what seemed like a long time but he knew was only moments, then Eleanor raised an eyebrow at Jackson, then the smirk changed to a softer smile. 

“Go lay back down before Filip has to actually carry you back.” She shook her head. “Twink’s not wrong. I’ll be like this for a week or so. Mildly crappy but able to function…” She shot him a frustrated glance. “…at least well enough to be up and about for periods of time. You on the other hand were hospital sick. You really shouldn’t be out of bed much at all until sometime tomorrow.”

Before Jackson could start an argument, he nodded his head towards the front door to Filip, then looked over to Eleanor. “Have Filip call me if you think of anything else you want while I’m out.” Then gave her his stern, no-nonsense look. “I will call when I am on my back. No requests will be taken after that. Understood?” He was serious; while not opposed to going to get her something that she would eat, he wasn’t going to spend all evening driving around for it.

“Yeah, I hear you.” She took the kettle off just as the whistle was starting, pouring the near boiling water over the tea infuser. “Will you go already, I’m starving.” The accent she had picked up from all of the years in London taking center stage. 

“I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back.” He made his way past Jackson, who really did look like he needed to be back in bed, towards the front door.

He felt Filip on his heels. When he reached the door, he turned. Filip looked slightly awkward. “Yes, Filip?”

“I’m sorry I bit yer head off like that.” He gave a nod back towards the other two. “They’re both gonna do what they’re gonna do, I should know that by now.” At least there was some humor in the Scottish man’s voice.

He was over it. Everyone was tired and Filip had a rough night, so it would have been petty to continue to be upset. “It can happen.” He looked back towards the kitchen. “Get Jackson back to bed. Eleanor is actually able to be up and about for a bit.” He smiled a little. “She’ll make a toddy and then go camp out on either the couch or the chaise. As long as you don’t mention anything about resting, she’ll actually spend more time down than up.” He patted Filip’s arm. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Aye. We’ll see you in a while.” Filip turned and headed back towards the kitchen. “C’mon Jackie, let’s get ye back to bed for a bit.”

He ducked out of the house before he could hear Jackson’s protests. Getting in his car, he sat for a moment looking out at absolutely nothing and enjoying the silence.

Sighing he started the car and backed out of the driveway. With both of them awake and seemingly feisty, or at least trying to be, Filip would have his hands full; it would probably behoove him to return sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to drop me a comment, I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Thanks to those that have left kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns or constructive criticisms. I really enjoy hearing from you guys!


End file.
